Unlikely Events
by Oleonetta
Summary: Ash Ketchum ends up being helped by a very unlikely old rival from Sinnoh- Paul. A severe storm, a few unlikely events, and some well kept secrets, who knows what will happen. This story contains strong language, boyxboy, ComaShipping, Gay and sexual content. I have aged Ash by loosely using online aging theories, so roughly a year per league. Enjoy! AshxPaul Forever!
1. Chapter 1- Bad choices

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 1 – Bad choices.**

Not all ideas end up being the right ones and sometimes, no amount of positive thinking and drive to succeed will assure you achieve that goal. 18-year-old Ash Ketchum was being reminded of that fact once again, as he foolishly tries to brave a monster of a storm.

Hurricane winds and heavy rain were beating the islands of Jhoto and Kanto, traveling east in the direction of Sinnoh. Ash and his electric friend Pikachu, were currently trying to walk home to Pallet town during one of the worst storms the regions have seen for years. Soaking wet, cold, shivering and tired, Ash had Pikachu zipped inside his hoody. He was walking hunched forward against the winds with his head down, eyes only shielded by his baseball cap from the aggressive, relentless weather.

Moving towards a tree to stop, if just for a moment, to regain his breath and any fraction of energy he could find, Ash tripped over something on the ground. Trying to protect his Pikachu, he turned on the way down landing awkwardly on his left side skidding across the ground. The pain racked through his shoulder and arm, causing Ash to scrunch his eyes closed, groan loudly in pain, and clench his teeth.

''Pikaaa?'' The small electric type Pokemon cried to his trainer in concern, poking his head out from the hoody as Ash forced himself to sit up. Pikachu was just as soaked as he was, but a least his electric type was safer inside his hoody from the winds, that were too difficult for Pikachu to move in.

''I'm okay buddy! I'm sorry I got us into this shit. Wasn't my best idea.'' Ash admitted tiredly and breathless, shivering and feeling extremely foolish.

''Pi, pikachu.'' Pikachu tried to reassure him, nuzzling his head under Ash's chin.

The rain wasn't letting up and on the contrary, seemed to be getting worse along with the winds. Knowing he had to find shelter or keep going, he bit his lip through the pain in his shoulder as he stood up. Putting his right hand under his elbow to support his left arm, with both arms still around his Pikachu, he forced onwards.

''Come on bud, we have to keep going!'' Ash told himself more than his electric type, as he forced himself to push on wards.

After a while, Ash was losing feeling in his limbs, he didn't know if it was the cold, or the fact he was walking on pure survival power, but the aching muscles just felt absent from his body, yet he was still walking somehow. His energy and strength were almost depleted to nothing, so he guessed it must be survival or adrenaline keeping him going. If not for himself, he had to make sure Pikachu was safe. Of course, Pikachu refused point-blank to return to his poke ball even though he had tried. Man, had he tried!

He was shivering furiously, his ears stung and he couldn't feel his fingers or toes. His face felt like it had been slapped multiple times and the only good thing about the cold was his shoulder felt numb.

There was no shelter that he could see, but then it was nearly impossible to see anything past the end of his cap. How that cap was still on his head he would never know, he assumed it might have been because it was soaked and stuck to his hair somehow. Even then the winds and rain were making it difficult to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted and was just contemplating giving up, laying down on the ground and sleeping, even in this weather, when he heard an almighty crack from directly above.

Looking up he caught a section of a tree plummet down to where he stood. He tried to dive out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. The branch collided with his head and trapped him to the ground on his front. His vision wavered and a ringing noise cursed through his ears. He had screamed in agony as pain crippled his right leg that was crushed by a heavier branch on the downed tree section. If his shoulder was still hurting he couldn't tell, he also couldn't hear the cries of his Pikachu calling out to him, or feel him wriggle out from his hoody and weave between the smaller branches laying over Ash's chest. Everything was stuck in a soundless time freeze, before it all faded to black.

-OOO-

In a small cave, in front of a small fire, an 18year old purple hair boy named Paul, sighed and looked up at the cave roof. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, and arms wrapped around them. The cave entrance was sealed with a boulder for the most part and logs, still a wind blew in now and then threatening the fire but it also drew out the smoke.

Deciding to collect more wood for kindle, he took off his jacket and top leaving his chest exposed, and made his way to the boulder with one Poke-ball in his hand. Moving the logs carefully he felt the full force of the wind gusts and rain hitting him hard.

''Fuck you Reggie'' He growled to himself. Pushing forward to the nearest set of trees not far away, he called out his Pokemon. ''Torterra! Brace your self!'' He shouted, as his ground grass type emerged.

''Terra!'' Torterra exclaimed in shock at the weather and in concern.

''Razor leaf them branches, let's go!'' He shivered rubbing his arms and hands to keep warm. The wind blew the razor leaf attack off target and missed. Growling in frustrating. ''Focus! Or you stay out here tonight!'' He shouted at Torterra, losing his patience rapidly and wanting to get back pronto. He wished he had worn his top but the truth was Paul wasn't one to be bothered by the cold usually, and he didn't want all his clothes soaked.

Finally, the Razor leaf worked and Torterra helped him take the branches back to the cave. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. The weather was worse then he had expected and getting back would be preferable to freezing to death out here.

On the way back, he saw a powerful thunderbolt reach up into the sky. He was shocked at first but decided he didn't care, he was far too cold and pissed off to give a shit. A few steps later and it happened again, another thunderbolt. By the time he reached the cave, he had seen 6 thunderbolts. He was curios, but shaking his head he returned Torterra to his poke-ball and went back inside.

After getting dry with a hand towel from his bag, changing his trousers, and putting his top and jacket back on, he was about to re-light the fire when curiosity got the better off him. Looking out from the cave after moving one of the logs he waited, watching. Nothing! He sighed, he had wasted his thoughts over nothing! He was about to leave when a weaker thunderbolt ripped up into the sky.

He thought about it for a moment, then walked to his bag and retrieved a poke-ball.

''Froslass, assist!'' He called releasing his ice ghost Pokemon. ''Get out there, see what that Thunderbolt is all about!'' He ordered the Pokemon.

Froslass left, passing through the logs as a ghost, and Paul started the small fire again with the lighter he carried. The fire had blown out when he left the cave but it still had some dried wood left in it that could burn. Turning to the branches, he started to strip them of wet leaves, and break them down as best as he could with his hands and pocket knife. Setting the prepared wood to dry out near to the fire ready to be used later as kindle, he sipped from a bottle of water.

''Froslass, Frossssss!'' An urgent voice screeched from outside.

''You're a ghost type! Pathetic!'' He mumbled ignoring the cry, but it didn't stop.

Huffing in anger, he walked to the logs and moved one hoping the fire didn't go out again. Paul was about to scold his Froslass for its stupidity in forgetting it could pass through solid matter, when he saw a weak and passed out Pikachu it its arms.

15 minutes must have passed before the Pikachu woke up. It was by the fire and was still weak, but that didn't stop it frantically panicking and shouting, pointing to the entrance of the cave waving its arms frantically.

''Calm yourself!'' Paul told the Pikachu sternly. He looked at the electric Pokemon and thought the chances that he was going to be right were very unlikely, but he asked anyway. ''Is Ash your trainer?'' He asked. He had spent the last 15mins being reminded of the Raven-haired boy because of this Pikachu.

''Pika! PIKA PI!'' He agreed before getting desperate and pointing to the entrance again, this time trying to get out.

''Wait!'' He told the Pikachu, giving it an analyzing look, trying to piece together the issue. An issue that he never asked for, nor wanted. He certainly didn't want to go back outside the safety and warmth of the cave now that the fire way going again. ''Is Ash in trouble?'' He asked the Pikachu, who frantically and obviously was telling him yes, and wanted him to move his arse into gear and help him. As much as he would rather avoid the weather, he didn't know the situation, and he wasn't heartless. Cold hearted, yes! But not completely void of one. Paul couldn't believe he was about to do this but he wouldn't be able to rest with his conscious if he didn't ''Pikachu stay here! Froslass found you, she can lead me!''

It was quite a battle getting the Electric type to stay at the cave but somehow, Paul managed to convince to stubborn thing. _Just like his trainer, annoying and stubborn!_ Paul thought. He had put his wet trousers back on to save his dry ones, and decided to wear his top and hoody this time. He would get soaked, that was a given, but the weather was far to furious to be devoid of clothes for that long. This time he took his Pokemon belt as well, knowing he had 5 Pokemon on hand and wouldn't know what he would find. He just hoped Ash really was in trouble and he wasn't running into the storm, and the unknown for nothing, or something pathetic.

Paul had followed Froslass for a while and was thinking he may as well just have just jumped into ice cold water with how cold and wet he now was. He continued to move as fast as he could after his ice and ghost type who was easily floating around, wondering how far he had to go away from the cave and its warmth. He usually had more endurance to the cold then this, but the wind was brutal.

Eventually Froslass stopped and pointed to the ground where a good chunk of a tree had broken and landed. A huge branch had clearly snapped in the wind and fallen. _Was that what all this was about, a fucking tree! Was Pikachu an environmentalist?_ He thought to himself getting frustrated, as he walked around and looked anyway.

He saw something that didn't look like it belonged. Looking closer his heart almost stopped, he gasped and froze for a moment before leaping to action. A boy he assumed was Ash, was laying face down in a pool of water that was gathering around his face due to the rain. He was unconscious and trapped by the heavy section of the branch over his right leg, and the smaller branches covered his body making him difficult to pull out.

Paul lifted up Ash's face as best as he could out of the water confirming it was indeed Ash Ketchum. He looked different but it could have been the fact he was frozen and soaked through. He quickly called out his Pokemon. ''Torterra, Electivire! Brace yourself!'' They came out and it was Electivire's turn to be shocked at the weather. Paul called out another Pokemon. ''Argon, be prepared!'' He shouted, Argon came out and felt the effects of the rain instantly being a rock type, he was also shocked but Paul gave him no time to think. ''Get this branch off NOW!'' He yelled.

His 3 Pokemon worked together to lift and throw the branch away. Paul them recalled all 4 of his Pokemon back to their poke-balls.

He had Ash laying on the ground and out of the water and was doing chest compressions. Ash wasn't breathing and Paul preyed he would cough, yell, cry, anything! Pounding on his chest wasn't working and so making a groaning noise, he realized he needed to try the full CPR. He had already wiped Ash's face with his top, so leaning forward he took a deep breath and went for it. He pinched Ash's noes and blew 2 breaths into his mouth.

It was almost instant and it scared the life out of him when Ash's body coughed up water into his face. Paul didn't really care to much, he was already drenched from the rain, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Ash, was still unconscious, freezing, soaked and his leg looked bad. It had been bleeding but he didn't know how much because of all the rain.

Putting Ash's bag over his back, Paul carefully picked up the lifeless body of his old rival to carry him back, with immense difficulty, to the cave. Ash's was heavier then he looked but it was the weather that made it impossible.

Paul made it about one third of the way back when he physically couldn't keep going. Shivering immensely, he called out Electivire who agreed to carry Ash the rest of the way. He realized he should have had him carry Ash from the start but, he wanted to protect the raven-haired boy himself and didn't really think about it. It took nearly forever to reach the cave but sighing in relief and thanking Arceus, they made it. Paul called back his exhausted Electivire into his poke-ball after thanking him, before he carried Ash inside the small cave.

Paul had laid Ash carefully down by the unlit fire before he sealed the cave entrance. He had then rushed back to start the fire, hoping there was still enough wood in it from last time, to at least last until the new kindle and wood was dry. With the fire going again, he started to strip Ash down and remove his wet clothes.

Pikachu was refusing to rest and staring at Paul, watching his every move. He had moved to Ash's face and looked depressed with tears threatening to fall from its eyes.

Paul first took off Ash's zipped-up hoody and top first, and noticed his left shoulder was starting to show signs that it was going to have a very nasty bruise, and he had a nasty graze down his arm as well.

It was after the top was gone he noticed how fit his old rival actually was. The boy had changed since he last saw him after the Sinnoh league. He was older, that was obvious, but taller and more mature too. His jawline was smooth and more defined, his chest was showing visible abs, although he wasn't ripped, he was well portioned and the skin was tight against his lean shape. It made his body behave in a way that was against his rules and morals.

Swallowing hard, Paul shock his head to snap himself out of his trace. He got to work removing Ash's shoes, socks and trousers. Ash was so cold that Paul was worried he could develop hypothermia, the fact he was shaking and unconscious was worrying, and his skin was so pale. Once Ash was striped down to nothing but his underpants, Paul laid Ash carefully inside his own sleeping bag. Ash's sleeping bag was soaked through, as were most of his belongings.

Pikachu had finally curled up next to Ash and fallen to sleep. So, Paul was grateful for that because he wasn't used to being watched. Paul then took a good look at Ash's leg, the cut had stopped bleeding, most likely the cold stemming the blood flow, or so he hoped, the alternative was that he had lost a lot of blood. The cut itself wasn't too bad but it looked like a few stitches would have been ideal. The worrying part was the fact it was swollen, bruised and very red in places. Paul decided to improvise, so he took out a pair of his jogging pants and cut a long strip out of them using his pocket knife. He used a little of his bottled water to wet another section of the joggers, and wiped the wound clean before wrapping his leg with the clean strip he had cut out before, knowing that for now, it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

Paul quickly decided to take of his own wet clothes now. He was freezing, soaking wet still, and shivering despite the fire. Once he had finally drying himself down and had dry clothes on, he laid the other clothes out, including Ash's, hoping they might dry off. Paul then went back to check on Ash.

Ash, was still unconscious but the rise and fall of his chest was comforting. He seemed a little warmer, but it was hard to tell. Using his towel, he dried Ash's hair first and body where it was still wet. Pikachu stirred in his sleep but stayed didn't wake up. The action of drying Ash down was making Paul feel uncomfortable, but it had to be done, even so he couldn't help run a hand over Ash's chest feeling the smooth skin and muscles there, his hand trailed down to the top of his boxers. Feeling a tingling sensation shudder down his spine and enter his nether region, he paid no mind to the feelings as flashes of his past with Ash ran though his thoughts.

 _The first full 6 on 6 battle with Ash at Lake Acuity. The smog hit Buizel then I switched him for Ursaring. I remember that counter shield Buizel used, I went on to using it in the Sinnoh league with my Gastrodon._

 _The Sinnoh league, that was great battle. That's when he surprised me the most. Ash's voice- ''Paul! There's nobody like you, that's why I'm gonna win this!'' He did win it! I was disappointed for him when Tobias won in his next battle in the semi-finals. I had respect for Ash by then, after being a jerk for months._

 _Paul's_ _voice to Ash- ''Pathetic. - Stay out of my way! - It's all about you isn't it. - It's really none of your business see! - Another perfect example of how strong you aren't. - A pathetic trainer and his equally pathetic Pokemon.''_

 _Cynthia used to quote from the Sinnoh time space legend about me and Ash ''When every life meets another, something will be born.''_

 _Reggie's voice- ''...There's not another trainer who's influenced you the way he does.'' Reggie doesn't now how true that is. He also said we were ''Two sides of the same coin.''_

 _I remember when we last parted ways after the Sinnoh league, Ash chased me down._

 _Ash's Voice- ''…Good luck Paul'' He smiled at me._

 _Pauls voice- ''Yeah, thanks. You too! So, I'll see ya.''_

 _Ash's voice- ''One more thing Paul! Let's battle again really soon.''_

 _Then I waved with my hand as I walked away smiling, our rivalry over._

 _We never did battle again._

Paul had snapped out of his memory cloud and decided to Zip Ash up in the sleeping bag. He turned towards the cave entrance and sighed before deciding he should try to save Ash's stuff and unpack his bag so the contents could dry.

It was strange going through Ash's bag, he felt like he was invading his privacy instead of doing the right thing. Ash's had 8 badges that he hadn't seen before. Paul assumed he had recently attended a Pokemon league somewhere but didn't recognize where.

 _So, he still traveled and competed in leagues, ha. I wouldn't expect anything less._

Paul set the badges aside to dry them later, then he removed all the clothes to set near the warmth of the fire. Ash had put his poke-ball belt in the bag and he assumed his Pokemon would be okay for now. There was other stuff that Paul removed so it could dry but the things that Paul noticed the most, was the pictures that were faded, a half a broken poke-ball that confused him, and two Soothe bells with a soggy tag attached to them. I could just make out the number 15 on one of them. The other bell just had 'aul' left. Which I assume was my name.

Paul's jaw dropped, it must have been about 3 years since the Hearthome city tag battle competition, and he still had the Soothe bells. Looking across to the sleeping Ash his mind went back to that day.

 _Paul's voice- ''Of course YOU had to be number 15.''_

 _I only went there that day so my Pokemon could battle fire types. So, I could test their strengths. Yet I ended up losing my own fire type Pokemon that day instead, Chimchar._

 _Ash's voice- ''You see, the way you give it all you give it all ya got is awesome. I'd love working with a tough Pokemon like you!'' Ash was holding his hand out to Chimchar trying to get him to go along with them._

 _Paul's voice- ''You deserve each other. Your both pathetic!''_

 _Ash- ''Just ignore him. Chimchar and I are gonna show Paul just how wrong he can be.''_

 _We won that tag battle but I threw my own soothe bell at him in anger because he got in my way. That wasn't the only reason though._

 _Ash's voice- ''What was that for?''_

 _Paul's voice- ''I have no need for that!''_

 _Secretly I think I was starting to realise he was right. Then during the Sinnoh league, that same Chimchar had become an Infernape, and it was strong! It had guts and determination. I worked so hard and spent all that time to get Chimchar to use that Blaze move, but somehow Ash was the one to bring it out. Infernape had controlled it during the Sinnoh league, where he took out my last Pokemon, my Electivire during mine and Ash's battle._

Paul notice the food in Ash's bag that was useless now, and put aside the two bottles of water he found that Ash would need when he woke up. There was however some instant noodles and chocolate still sealed and savable. He laid out the rest of Ash's belongings to dry, and used a towel to do the best he could to dry off some of the items. There was nothing else to do until the storm passed. But the memories that were flooding Paul's brain were playing with his emotions.


	2. Chapter 2- Forgotten

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 2 - Forgotten**

Paul had checked on Ash multiple times during the past couple of hours. His body was warming up finally, but he still had not shown any signs of waking up. It was late evening and Paul couldn't help but worry about him. He had checked his pokegear, but there were still no signal bars and Ash's was water logged completely. Paul turned off his pokegear again to save the battery.

Resting his eyes, leaning against the wall, Paul was drifting asleep. He could hear the rain and winds howling outside causing all sorts of destruction in its wake. He eventually dozed off whilst catching glimpses over at Ash thinking about how attractive he was now that he was older.

 _Pathetic how damn attractive he is now. He was annoyingly cute in Sinnoh with that sickening, constant cheeriness. Even then he confused the fuck outta me._

Paul didn't know how long he was asleep for, but he was however, woken up by Pikachu screaming hyperactively and tugging at his top to get his attention. Groggily, Paul opened his eyes and groaned. Looking down at Pikachu with an angry face before looking towards Ash who the electric type had now ran over to. Ash was moving his head slowly to one side and his eyes were tight shut. Paul could just about hear small groans coming from Ash, and very quiet mumbling.

''Pi, pika…chu. No, no.'' Ash mumbled in distress.

''Ash?'' Paul asked, trying to get his attention and see if he was able to get his focus. _I'm no good at this shit!_ Paul thought to himself. _The comforting, caring type crap, that's Reggie's job_.

Pikachu nuzzled Ash's face and called out to him quietly, but Ash still seemed confused and unconscious, his speech was mostly incoherent and strained.

''No…gotta…going.'' Ash mumbled.

Paul gently shock him. ''Ash! Can you hear me?'' He asked.

Ash's eyes opened a fraction as they fluttered. His eyes had no focus and looked pained. ''G…Gary?'' He asked confused rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

Confused Paul narrowed his eyes, ''Errr…No! It's Paul!'' he told him, wondering who the fuck Gary was.

Ash's eyes danced in his head, his conscious mind seemed to pass in and out of conscious. ''Brock?'' He mumbled.

Paul sighed. He was still worried about Ash's state of mind. ''Ash, It's Paul!'' He tried again. ''Paul! And your safe! Pikachu is here.''

''Pika!'' The electric type confirmed gently holding onto Ash's face.

''Pika-chu?'' Ash managed to force out in a strained voice, his eyes starting to return to the living and his hand lifted weakly for a moment before falling back down. Pikachu rushed over to that hand and started patting it and 'talking' to him gently. Paul stared at the gesture and actions of the electric type for a few seconds frowning, Pikachu was in his opinion, far to affectionate and doting on his trainer.

 _So, he recognizes the rodent!_ Paul thought.

Ash continued his incoherent mumbling with confusion and pain written on his face. His eyes flickering barley open and closed. Paul caught the names of people he assumed Ash had met on his journey, including Brock, Misty, May, and Max. Ash also mumbled about his mother, a Mr Mime doing something he didn't like in his bedroom, and something about underwear, going to be late and Ho-Oh. Paul wondered If Ash had traveling companions and, where were they?

After an hour or so passed, Ash groaned and started to cough. ''Where, where am I?'' Ash's voice was hoarse and strained. The raven-haired boy was weak and barley moved at all except the coughing that jolted his body.

''Between Jhoto and Kanto.'' Paul Answered, watching Ash closely. Pikachu still paying close attention.

Ash was trying to say something but the only word that Paul could make out was 'head'. Paul mentally kicked himself. He had dried Ash's hair but he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he never checked his head for injury. Feeling Ash's head reveled a small cut at the back, and a nasty bump which made Paul wince. _That must have hurt!_ He thought to himself. It wasn't bleeding, at least not anymore, so there was nothing he could do expect keep an eye on Ash and hope he improves soon. Right now, Ash didn't seem to be taking in anything that was being said. Paul helped him to take some water from one of the bottles, and laid him back down. Ash really didn't look well, and he was so lethargic and languid that the boy he once knew wasn't home right now.

-OOO-

Paul was once again asleep and like before he was woken up by an annoying Pikachu. Cursing, he looked towards the cave entrance and noticed there was some light breaking through the gaps in the logs. It was morning but the weather ensured it was still quite grey and dark outside. The storm seemed to be at its worst right now, mother nature was well and truly pissed. Paul was confident that the storm could only get better from here, it just had to move on and pass.

Pikachu was being persistent in gaining Paul's attention, so he went to check on Ash. Ash had decided to go from one extreme to the next, and was now starting to burn up, and his coughing was still bad even though he was asleep. Ash was shaking and had sweat running down his face. Paul decided to have Froslass take a bowl outside to collect some of the rain.

Paul really wished Pikachu would get in his god damn poke-ball, especially when he took a piss at the back of the small cave in a deep trench that he had asked his Aggron to dig out yesterday, when he first prepared the cave for the long stay. He had lined it with some leaves and covered it with a log, a make shift toilet of sorts. Pikachu had looked at him like he was some sort of disgusting animal during the whole time he relieved himself. ''Piss off!'' He had told the electric type in anger, who just shook his head.

Once Froslass returned with the bowl of water, he got her to chill it with a weak icy wind attack. He used the near frozen water and a small hand towel to cool Ash's head and neck. Leaving the towel on his forehead, he made sure the sleeping bag was unzipped and only Ash's legs remained covered.

Ash went in and out of conscious, and each time he started to come back to the living, he would mumble incoherently. Paul was able to get Ash to drink some more water during his brief half-conscious phases, and tried to keep his temperature down with the help of Froslass and Pikachu. Pikachu was like a parent caring for its sick Pichu, and to Paul, that was weird. Pikachu was also rather bossy at times, much to Paul's annoyance. _The audacity!_ Paul also checked the leg injury and cleaned it a little more before reapplying the make shift bandage. He then found what was left of his cut up joggers and had Froslass freeze them so he could place it over his leg, hoping it would alleviate the swelling and numb the area.

It wasn't until that afternoon that Paul got worried enough to feel nauseous himself. Ash was mumbling louder than usual, and his temperature had risen. Paul was using a very cold and wet towel on Ash's chest, head and neck when he started convulsing. Pikachu was yelling at Paul to do something, which snapped his fear away and encouraged him to hold Ash still during the episode, to make sure he didn't further damage his head. During the seizure Ash had vomited and Paul turned him onto his side so he didn't choke. When the seizure had stopped, Paul had run to the back of the cave and puked his guts up, leaning forwards against the wall with his hand, and shaking. Paul was pale and the whole ordeal had torn him up. It had been some fucked up shit to witness, knowing he was alone and in charge of Ash's life. Breathing deeply and regaining composure he noticed Pikachu watching him in concern.

''What you looking at? I'm fine, worry about him!'' Paul managed to say with a shaky voice. He didn't know why he was embarrassed that the rodent had seen him like that, it's not like he could talk and tell anyone, it was a pathetic notion.

Cleaning Ash up had revealed another issue, Ash had obviously suffered with urine incontinence during the seizure. This meant that the sleeping bag had to be cleaned and dried. Paul didn't blame Ash at all, but he really wondered what he did to deserve this. He wasn't cut out for being a nurse, for caring for someone else and Ash obviously needed proper medical care.

-OOO-

Ash started to wake up again at some point. He had vague memories of being in a storm, waking up with somebody putting something cold on his head and Pikachu by his side.

''Pikachu?'' He mumbled. Forcing his eyes open to adjust to the low light of the fire inside the cave. That's when he realized he was in a cave. His head throbbed, and his leg felt like it had been stabbed a few times. He felt so weak and he recognized the symptoms of the flu, but it was worse, much worse. He felt sick, dizzy and he couldn't remember what happened.

''Pi! Pika pi!'' Pikachu answered with hope in his wide brown eyes.

''Where is everybody?'' Ash asked with difficulty, trying to remember the last thing he could. He was on his way to conquer the battle frontier with Brock, misty, May and Max. We were on our way to Mt. Moon.

''Ash! Are you with me this time?'' Paul asked kneeling down besides Ash and checking his temperature again and giving him an analyzing look through squinted eyes.

''Who are you?'' Ash asked, Paul's face now coming into view. _I feel like I have seen you before, but I just can't remember._ Ash thought.

''You don't remember me?'' Paul's voice had slight anger to it, although to Ash, he felt like it harbored hurt.

''Sorry, Should I?'' Ash wheezed. It was obvious this purple haired boy had helped him, and he felt guilty that he should remember him but didn't.

''Never mind!'' Paul stated bluntly. _I can't have had the same impact on him, as he had on me, if he can't even remember who I am._ Paul though sadly.

Ash heard the slight sadness portrayed in his voice and tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down by the boy. _Who was he? He didn't even know his name._

''What's your name, maybe that will help.'' Ash breathed out in a rough whispered voice before coughing. The coughs shock his whole body and hurt. Scrunching his eyes closed he bit his lip and groaned, holding his head in pain with one hand. He was breathing heavily and Paul adjusted the pillow under his head so he wasn't totally flat.

''Where's the pain?'' Paul asked bluntly, ignoring Ash's question.

Ash scoffed, ''Everywhere!''

Paul rolled his eyes and took a deep breath sighing loudly. ''Be more specific! How do you feel exactly, where's the most pain? I can't help you if you act like an idiot!'' His voice was stern and snappy.

Ash blinked. _This guy could do with a change of bedside manners, I should be mad, but something tells me he just means well. Besides beggars can't be choosers and I'm am not in any position to argue right now._ Ash thought. ''Head, eyes, shoulder and leg. Defiantly the leg and head. I think I have the flu too! I feel dizzy and sick!'' Ash took a while answering, but he just about managed before having another coughing fit.

''Right! I'm Paul!'' He said, before going to collect something. He returned with an empty food container Ash recognized as his own. ''If you need to throw up, call me and use this!'' He instructed.

 _Paul huh? That name rings a bell but I can't remember. What else am I forgetting_. Ash thought. ''Where did we met?''

Paul sighed, like he didn't want to answer, but he did after a while. ''Sinnoh!''

''I don't remember going there!'' Ash admitted. He felt so foggy in his mind, so weak he didn't know how long he would stay awake for but the nausea was increasing.

Paul could see Ash closing his eyes, and started to warm up some soup he had from his own bag, seeing as Ash didn't have suitable in his. ''Try to stay awake, you need food!'' Ash didn't respond, leaving Paul to think. _Does he have amnesia? How much has he forgotten? Sinnoh was 3-4 years ago._ Paul thought _._ ''What is the last thing you remember?''

''Battle frontier, I was going to take on the…'' Ash started coughing hard. ''I'm gonna be sick!'' He struggled to announce through the coughs.

Paul rushed over and helped him sit up in time for Ash to vomit into the container. His eyes were laced with tears and he apologized to Paul going limp in his arms. ''Don't worry about it!'' Paul told him helping him to sip some water. Paul had suddenly realized the position he was now in. Paul had his arm behind Ash, who was leaning against him. In a way Paul was glad that Ash couldn't remember who he was, but Pikachu watching him wasn't helping.

Taking the water and vomit away Paul laid Ash back down. ''Ash! How old are you?'' Paul asked, tipping the vomit into the 'cave-man-toilet' he had made, He already knew Ash was 18, he had learnt that during the Sinnoh league when he checked the data before his battle. He had learnt that Ash was the same age as him, but about 4 months younger, as Ash was born in May, whereas Paul was born in January. _Why do I remember that?_ Paul thought. Using the rain water to rinse the container out before getting Froslass to collect more rain water. Paul put the container next to Ash and went back to the soup.

''Erm…I'm 14!'' Ash breathed, confused at such a question. He had a million questions of his own, but he was too exhausted and weak to ask too many. He was in pain, and not something he liked to admit or complain about, but the groans escaped involuntary through the heavy labored breathing and coughing fits. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth was all he could do to hide the pain, which made Ash wonder why he was in a cave in the first place, and what had happened. He could hear the storm outside in all its fury, so it was obviously part of the reason he was stuck here and not getting medical attention.

Paul was thinking about what Ash had said, before he spoke. ''You are 18. You battled the battle frontier and won. You told me when you were in Sinnoh 3 years ago. It appears you have forgotten the last 4 years.'' As the reality sunk in Paul realized Ash was basically in the mind of a 14 years old child and it wasn't just him he had forgotten about.

Ash started to breath heavier and was shocked and confused. He took a while to process this new information but with some self-encouragement, he decided he would get his memory back! _This would just be another battle to win._ He told himself. He wasn't ready to take on that battle yet, the illness and injury was wreaking havoc with his mind and body. Which made Ash aware of something else. ''Paul? Why am I naked?'' He asked feeling embarrassed.

Paul was dreading this question, but he closed his eyes and answered so bluntly that it seemed to slap Ash hard. The direct recount of past events was hard to hear, there was no sugar coat to lessen the blow. ''I found you soaked and frozen at deaths door. Your clothes had to come off! You had a fever seizure. You vomited and pissed yourself!''

Torn between being horrified and embarrassed Ash had no words. He had lost all his dignity in the few very short sentences Paul had spoken, a boy he couldn't even remember. Ash didn't even know if they were good friends or acquaintances, but he didn't know if he could even look at him the same way again.

The silence was deafening and only broken by Ash's coughing and heavy breathing. Paul didn't mind the silence and eventually brought over some soup and helped Ash lean up against the cave wall to try and eat some of it. He didn't feel hungry and didn't want to vomit again, but even Pikachu was nagging Ash to eat in his own way. Paul told Ash to eat it slowly, and that he probably had concussion not a stomach bug.

Paul didn't see any more reason to elaborate on what happen during the seizure, but Ash had obviously been affected so he offered his words of reassurance. ''Don't be an idiot! Shit happens! Finish that soup, then get some rest!'' Ash took a while to realise what Paul was referring to, but even when it sunk it he still felt embarrassed.

Once Ash had managed half the soup, and Paul had finished his, he helped Ash get a dry t-shirt and boxers on. Ash had gone weak, languid and drowsy again, but he still felt pain as his body was moved. It had been nearly 24 hours since he had found Ash outside, and he was concerned that he was still showing distressing symptoms. Paul laid Ash down to sleep, laying another wet cloth over his head. Ash's temperature was still high, but Paul could tell it wasn't as bad. Reggie always says ''A fever fights the flu away.'' Paul knew that was true, but if it got too high Ash would be fucked again.

As Ash slept and Pikachu watched over him, Paul continued to think about basic needs like fire, food, water and dry clothes. Ideally, he needed to get to civilization but now he had Ash to think about too. Paul took a packet a cigarettes from his bag and counted 4 left. Pikachu was asleep with Ash, so moving over to cave entrance he sat down and put one between his lips. Lighting it up he took a draw from it and slowly blew out the smoke towards the logs before thinking about what he needed to do.

 _Ash has Pokemon on him, I wonder if he has a water type that could assist with cleaning his muddy clothes, boxers and my sleeping bag._ Smoking his cigarette, he wondered how smart that Pikachu actually was. _I suppose the best course of action is to find out._ _We also need more kindle for the fire, it needs time to dry before it can be used._

Paul blew out more smoke and noticed he was being stared at by a certain Pikachu, making its judgment on Paul's smoking habit. ''Yes, I smoke, deal with it!'' Pikachu shook his head but continued to stare, making Paul uncomfortable. ''A least I don't lick my own balls!'' He told him. Pikachu looked offended and huffed before laying down, leaving Paul in peace to his thoughts and smoke.

When Paul was finished he stamped on the cigarette butt and spoke directly to Pikachu. ''Pikachu? I need to see what pokemon Ash has! A water type might help.''

Pikachu looked at Paul as if he was trying to work out his intentions. ''Pi-kaaa?'' He questioned.

Paul raised an eyebrow at Pikachu and thought to himself, _I swear that rodent has a superiority complex_. ''His clothes and my sleeping bag need cleaning, we need more wood for the fire. Can they help or not?'' When Pikachu continued to stared at Paul he sighed. ''Maybe your brain is too inferior to understand after all.''

''Pi, Pikachu!'' Pikachu shouted, marching over to Ash's Poke-balls and found the one he wanted. Pressing the button, he released Greninja.

''Gren!'' Greninja said before he turned and grew concerned about the situation before him.

Paul had never seen a Greninja before as he had never been to Kalos, so he was standing there with his mouth open in shock. Especially as he had been showed up by that know-it-all Pikachu, who was now having a conversation with Greninja. Pikachu pointed at Paul and Greninja eyed him like he was trying to decided if he would eat kill him or otherwise. As the conversation between the two Pokemon continued, Greninja knelt down besides Ash and placed his 'hand' on Ash's head. Paul was just watching, wondering what the fuck they were doing. Paul could have sworn there was a blue glow radiating from Greninja.

Greninja looked concerned and stood up with his arms folded. He turned to face Paul, standing there for a moment almost thinking, before offering a 'hand' to Paul. Paul hesitated at first, but then shook the Pokemon's hand. To Paul It was madness that Greninja had essentially formed an opinion of him and decided if he would help or not from his own calculating analyses. Greninja looked and acted completely different from Ash's usual Pokemon. He was calm, focused and serious on his objectives.

Paul noticed Pikachu staring at him looking smug. Gritting his teeth, Paul ignored the electric Pokemon and turned to face Greninja. He couldn't believe he was about to have a conversation with the water type Pokemon.

''So, your Greninja?'' He confirmed. Greninja nodded calmly. ''Water type.'' Greninja nodded but then started his night slash blade. Frowning Paul asked, ''Night slash? So, you're a dark type as well?'' Greninja nodded again and powered off his night slash.

Paul explained to Greninja what needed to be done and why he asked for his help. He also mentioned needed wood for the fire. Before Paul could say anything else, as quick as a flash Greninja had taken the dirty clothes and sleeping bag and shoot out of the cave, leaving him behind speechless. Pikachu started laughing.

''Keep laughing and you can find your own food!'' Paul growled at him as he fixed the logs back into place, hoping Greninja knew what he was doing. Something told him Greninja knew perfectly well what had to be done.

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu warned sparking up!

Paul ignored Pikachu and decided to wait for Greninja to return before thinking about collecting wood. The storm was still in full force outside but he had no choice, hopefully Greninja wouldn't be long.

Paul sat down close to Ash and felt his fore head. Wetting the hand towel again he replaced it back onto Ash's head thinking.

 _Hang in there Ash, the storm will pass soon and I will get you the help you need.  
_ _There's something special about you!  
Its only ever been you, and I never forgot you._


	3. Chapter 3- Hope

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 3 - Hope**

To Paul surprise, Greninja had not only washed what needed to be, he also collected the branches and wood needed for the fire single handedly too. Paul soon discovered he was quick and agile even in the storm, like it didn't affect him, as if he was part of the wind or had the ability to cut right through it. Greninja then helped prepare the branches and lay them out to dry. Without Paul even asking or mentioning anything, Greninja would fetch water, find berries and apples, and attend to Ash, keeping him cool and working in silence most of the time. Paul really started to like Greninja, he was intelligent, intuitive, calm, focused, and most likely a powerful Pokemon. Paul found himself deep in thought as it brought back memories.

 _Torterra vs Greninja, that would be interesting. I haven't battled since I beat the pyramid king Brandon._

 _Brandon asked me again ''Why do you walk the Pokemon path?'' I was caught up in the past, he was right about that. That's why I wouldn't answer his question. I needed time to think and I realized, that in my mission to revenge my brother and prove to him I was better than him, I forgot why I even became a trainer in the first place. I'm still wondering, is my inner strength still my 'will', what is Ash's inner strength?_

Pikachu was still fussing over Ash and being nauseatingly cute, but even Paul couldn't help be in awe of the rodent's intelligence, and the damn thing reminded him of Ash in many ways. It was annoying for one thing, stubborn, and he bet Pikachu was just as energetic as Ash. Paul knew some Pokemon, especially those raised by people, could understand our language, but the level of understanding Pikachu and Greninja had was unbelievable. That was why Paul now found himself sleepily playing a game with Pikachu and Greninja.

 _I must have lost my god-damn mind, playing a yes-no game with two fucking Pokemon._

''Human concept of time, do you know what day is?'' Paul asked. Greninja shook his head but Pikachu nodded.

''Ha, Pikachu, think you're so smart huh? Fine tell me this, is it Monday?'' Pikachu shook his head.

''Thursday?'' Again, Pikachu shook his head. Paul raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

''Sunday?'' Pikachu nodded much to Paul's amazement for it was indeed Sunday.

Paul took a moment to process the fact he was wrong in believing Pikachu would not know the day of the week. Maybe it was simply because Pikachu had been out of its poke-ball for so long, and had experienced to world right alongside Ash that it had learnt more than the average Pokemon. This gave Paul his next question for the Pokemon.

''Does Ash have a girlfriend?'' Both Pokemon looked at each other and laughed. Paul was taken by surprised at their reaction and frowned. Greninja was the first to gain composure and tell Paul no by shaking its head. Pikachu was rolling on the floor in fits.

''What's so funny?'' Pikachu starting talking Pokemon, before Paul realized it wasn't a yes or no question, but even Paul held back a chuckled when Pikachu pulled a face that indicated Ash was an idiot.

Paul sighed and was lost in his thoughts again.

 _Unless Pikachu is mistaken, why hasn't Ash had a girlfriend. He has the looks, and going by past experience he makes friends easily. I certainly aren't gonna ask if he has had any boyfriends, Ash doesn't strike me as the gay type. He must have traveled with girls, like Dawn, I remember her sticking her noes where it didn't belong or asking questions._

 _Paul's voice: ''So how's he doing?''_

 _Dawn's voice: ''Wait…If you ask a question, don't you want to hear the answer…want me to get him?''_

 _Paul's voice: ''Please don't, no need.''_

 _Dawn's voice: ''Why did you ask about him then?''_

 _Paul's voice: ''I-I don't know.''_

 _I knew exactly, but I wasn't going to admit that. Instead I spun the truth._

 _Paul's voice: ''I just don't like him. He talks just like my brother, friends, trust. My brother says those things all the time too.''_

 _Dawn's voice: ''But Paul, Ash isn't Reggie. Ash is Ash and that's that!''_

 _I was very well aware who Ash was. Yes, he was just like Reggie in many ways, but Ash had guts, he never quit, and he made me look forward to what came next, what he would do next. That's why I liked Ash, but I hated him for the same reason's Dawn said. Ash is Ash! I couldn't stop thinking about him and that's what I didn't like._

 _He surprised me in our battle at Sinnoh league and even after I left, I couldn't stop thinking about him. How he proved me wrong, how he never gave up and did what I couldn't._

 _I wanted to do what Reggie couldn't do, and a part of me I wanted to do what Ash could!_

-OOO-

Paul was asleep sitting up against the cave wall, close to where Ash was sleeping. Ash however, wasn't sleeping very well, he was sweating in his sleep and seemed distressed. ''Come on…keep going!'' Ash mumbled before screaming out and waking up suddenly, breathing fast and coughing violently.

''Ash?'' Paul woke up and rushed to his side trying to hide his own panic, he helped Ash to sit up.

''Argh! I have a Psyduck headache.'' Ash mumbled lethargically once his cough calmed down, before he felt his stomach churn and saliva increase in his mouth.

Paul noticed Ash's body language and helping him as he vomited into the container just like before. When Ash finished retching, Paul made him sip some water before he gently laying him back down. Paul had already reached the conclusion that Ash had mostly likely, just had a nightmare, so he didn't ask any questions. Ash was almost instantly back to sleep, leaving Paul wiping his sweaty brow and his raven-black hair off his face with the cold towel, while he sat quietly thinking.

 _Even ill he fucks with me. He is a mess but its like I've been hit with attract. The constant battle between doing what I need to and doing what I want. My will to stay strong is breaking around him._

-OOO-

Paul woke up first the next morning and to his confusion, there was another Pokemon he hadn't seen before sleeping besides Ash. The cave was already crowded enough as it was but he blamed the damn yellow rodent. As he got up to start his normal morning routine inside the cave, the Pokemon woke up. He heard that new Pokemon greet him as Hawlucha, and a few yes-no questions revealed he was a flying fighting type. Paul also noted he had some sort of pride complex going on as he did wrestle poses and held himself in a way that screamed self-gloating.

The storm showed no signs of letting up, raging on and bringing about new issues. Paul's food wouldn't last past today and Ash only had noodles and chocolate, which was hardly suitable. The small quantity of berries and apples Greninja had brought back were mostly given to the Pokemon, but Paul have saved a couple apples.

Checking on Ash who was still basically comatose and with a fever Paul went over everything he knew in his head. Concussion, memory loss, fever, the flu, sickness and severe pain from injury, plus the fact he wasn't eating. It was enough to assume that perhaps, Ash wouldn't get better anytime soon without medical help. Pikachu noticed Paul's thinking face and questioned him.

''Pika-piii?'' He asked with his head turned to the side. The other two Pokemon turned to face Paul with questioning looks.

''Ash needs medicine and proper medical care, but he can't be moved especially not in this storm. We don't have much food left, he needs soup or broth which we don't have enough of. The nearest town is probably still in Jhoto, a day's walk away, but traveling there would be too dangerous right now.'' Paul explained looking to the cave entrance then back at Ash.

The Pokemon quickly started a conversation between themselves while Paul just watched. It was beginning to sink in that Ash's Pokemon were very unique. They seemed to come to reach a conclusion between themselves, now Paul just had to work out what that was.

''Gren, Greninja!'' Greninja stated pointing to entrance of the cave.

''I don't'' Paul tried to say shaking his head.

''Pika-pika pi!'' Pikachu tried.

Paul sighed, not understanding. Then Pikachu started rummaging into Paul's bag.

''Hey!'' Paul shouted but Pikachu found a note book and pen before Paul could get to him. ''What, am I supposed to do? Write a fucking poem!'' Paul shouted.

Before Paul could be scolded by Hawlucha and Pikachu, they heard Ash moan and cough. He had been woken up by the shouting and everyone stayed silent as Paul and Pikachu went to his side. Ash had a violent coughing fit and gasped for air between coughs, proving Paul's theory that he wasn't getting better.

''Ash?'' Paul asked gently, trying to sit him up and get to sip more water.

Through his weak drowsy state as he leaned against Paul, he gave a weak small and wheezed in a hoarse voice. ''Hey, still as angry as ever.''

Paul couldn't help the small smile that flashed on his face for a second as he re-ran Ash's words. _…as ever._ Did that mean Ash remembered him. ''Do you remember?''

Ash barely whispered through his heavy breathing, ''Yeah, mostly.''

Paul gave a single chuckle, ''Pathetic! Took you long enough.''

Ash broke into another coughing fit and had to regain his breathing before continuing. ''I'm fucked…what's you're excuse!''

Paul sighed. ''I don't believe in excuses…'' He paused before adding. ''…but I'll make an exception.''

Ash gave a weak smile, hardly believing his ears. He looked up and noticed Greninja and Hawlucha. ''Hey, guys, what?'' He tried to ask but started coughing again.

''Rest! Greninja and Pikachu have been helping me take care of you. Hawlucha, I don't know. He was out of his ball when I woke up.'' Paul explained.

Ash smiled faintly at the 3 Pokemon and lifted his hand in a feeble wave. Ash knew they would be worried about him. Pikachu suddenly waved the note book at Ash, and climbed closer to him. ''Pika-pi, pikachu, chu pika-pi!''.

Paul frowned at the electric type, but Ash gave a weak nod as he his head drooped down in exhaustion. Paul was even more confused at Ash's next words.

''Greninja…'' Ash rasped taking in a deep breath. ''…can you explain please!'' He finished, weakly placing his fist to his chest, still being held up by a befuddled Paul.

Greninja approached Ash slowly, and Pikachu moved out of the way. Ash touched one of Greninja 'hands' and closed his eyes mirroring Greninja who did the same. After a while, Greninja stood up and retreated to the lean against the other side if the cave wall.

''Paul?'' Ash said weakly to a seriously confused Paul. ''Greninja, wants you to write…a list. He wants…to go get what…what we need!'' Ash finished falling into Paul hold completely as he lost strength, coughing again.

Paul wanted to ask how he communicated with Greninja, but now was not the time. He laid Ash back down and told him to rest, staying with the few minutes it took for him to go back to sleep. Now Paul knew what the Pokemon were trying to tell him, he checked with Greninja that he was up for that. The storm was brutal outside, but Greninja was certain and when Paul asked if he was fast, Greninja nodded.

Paul wrote down a list of Ash's symptoms, their circumstance and what they needed. He didn't want to list too much, because of carrying it back. Medicine being the most important right now. Greninja left, the note safely inside an old Ziplock bag Paul once had a sandwich in, which was now inside Ash's bag that Greninja had taken with him.

-OOO-

Paul had been tracking Ash's water intake and realized he had only drunk 1 bottle of water in 2 days. With the vomiting, that wasn't nearly enough, even if you count half a bowl of soup. Greninja had filled up the empty water bottles with rain water yesterday. Getting Ash water was going to have to be priority and then figuring out how he would urinate in such a comatose and lethargic state, and with a crushed leg. The fact he hasn't emptied his bladder in nearly 24hours is evidence enough of dehydration.

Paul came up with one idea he didn't think was too crazy. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

''Pikachu, I need to dig a small deep hole in the ground, about here…'' He pointed to an area of the cave. ''…but Aggron is too big, any ideas?'' Paul asked the electric type.

Pikachu thought for a moment then got a light bulb moment. He looked at Ash's poke-balls and released one of the Pokemon.

''Lycanroc!'' He stated before standing alert and confused.

Once again, the Pokemon had a conversation with Pikachu acting leader. Lycanroc then licked Ash's face gently and looked extremely sad for a while. More Pokemon conversation passed between Lycanroc, Pikachu and Hawlucha before Pikachu pointed to the area I had previously told Pikachu about.

''Lycanroc huh? So, you're a ground type.'' Paul assumed, but Pikachu and Lycanroc shook their heads. ''Well you must have learnt dig attack then!'' Paul concluded.

Pikachu face palmed. ''Pika-pi'' He said unamused, shaking his head slowly, indicating Paul was an idiot.

Before Paul could argue Lycanroc had simply started digging. It wasn't an attack, and that's when Paul realized it was simply the Pokemon's instinct and to dig.

With help from Pikachu and Lycanroc, Paul was now looking at a hole in the ground about 14 inches deep. He was happy with it and thanked Lycanroc who to his relief, agreed to return back to his poke-ball. Pikachu wanted to know what the hole was for, but Paul told him he would find out soon enough.

-OOO-

By noon Paul decided to wake Ash up to get fluids into him. He knew Ash was in pain and it wasn't easy to witness, but he also admired how well he was fighting, not only the illness, but also the pain he was in during the moments he was conscious. Ash was a fighter, if anyone could get through this, it would be him!

Sitting Ash up, waking him, and making him drink, was harder then he thought it was going to be. Ash was so comatose and lethargic he had to go painfully slow or he would just dribble out any water tipped into his mouth. Paul was unusually patient and kept at his mission to get at least 3 bottles of water into Ash in a 16hour period, then let him sleep a solid 8 hours during the night without being disturbed. More water then that would be great but he had to start somewhere. The idea was to use his watch and make Ash drink about 100ml, approximately one fifth, of a bottle every hour. Paul had even meticulously marked the 500ml bottles into 5 equal sections.

Paul had decided that he would be fine with less water, if it came to that however, Froslass had learnt a new trick and he suspected Pikachu had something to do with that. Froslass would now freeze the rain as it fell and brought back handfuls of ice, that was melted to use as fresh drinking water or cleaning water.

-OOO-

It was nearly 4pm during a coughing fit when Ash woke up next. He was still extremely lethargic, but awake enough to speak, albeit with extreme difficultly. Ash's voice was barely a whisper, hoarse, weak and broken up with heavy breathing and coughing.

Paul had sat ash up slightly against the cave wall and was taking advantage of this time to get Ash to drink as much as he would take.

''Are you feeling sick?'' Paul asked him when he refused more water.

''No, not right now.'' He croaked weakly.

''Then you should eat.'' Paul announced starting to heat up about one third of the last can of soup that was left.

''Thank you'' Ash breathed.

''For what?'' Paul asked.

''Everything!'' Ash answered.

Paul assumed Ash was talking about looking after him and saving his life, but a small part wondered if it was deeper then that.

With the soup heating slowly on the small fire, in a small saucepan, Paul watched Ash as he struggled to stay conscious. Paul noticed he was a wincing more then usual, if that was possible, and was holding himself groaning occasionally. Paul made the connection and felt a small amount of triumph as he walked over to Ash and knelt down beside him.

''Come on, you need to piss!'' He bluntly stated as he gently picked him up bridal style.

Ash Screamed as his leg was moved and the pain was nearly enough to make him throw up or pass out. He griped onto Paul tightly in pain and his breathing was fast and erratic. The sounds of Ash in agony was hard to listen to, they tugged at Paul's heart and made him feel like he was being cut into pieces. Ash had started to go limp and unconscious again as Paul lowered him to the ground gently, his bottom was now in front of the hole he had prepared with Lycanroc and Pikachu earlier.

''Stay with me Ash!'' Paul told him, his voice nearly broke and he failed to realise his eyes were threatening tears.

Ash's breathing still hadn't settled and a nasty coughing fit shock his body hard. Paul knew Ash was in no fit state to help himself, and looking down he noticed the wet patch forming on Ash's boxers. Cursing to himself, he did the only thing that felt right in the circumstances. He quickly put his hand into Ash boxers and pointed the pissing cock down into the hole, and held it there. Ash continued to lean into him coughing his lungs up. It was the hard coughing that had forced his bladder to give way under the stress, yet when the coughing eventually settled to random coughs his bladder still continued to void.

Ash was only slightly aware of his situation. To Ash, it felt like Paul was holding his cock and he was pissing himself all over the floor for some reason. Confused, Ash was between panic and embarrassment. He didn't have the energy to fight and once he started going he couldn't stop. Paul noticed Ash looked uncomfortable.

''Relax! You can't help it! You have to keep drinking so you're going to have to piss too eventually.'' Paul assured him in his own caring way. ''You just make sure your bladder is empty.''

Ash was already flushed from his temperature or Paul may have noticed his blushed cheeks from embarrassment. The lethargic feeling was taking over him again hard. The energy that he had used fighting the pain, had drained him. Ash wasn't really conscious of what was happening, everything had been fragments and feelings. He subconsciously leaned into Paul and almost cuddled up against him in repressed state of mind.

Paul's eyes flickers wide for a second as he came to full terms of his current situation.

 _Ash is nearly hugging me and I have a piss covered hand on his cock. This is a fucking shit situation…but…It is very soft, not a bad size flaccid either, and I wonder how big it gets erect._

Paul gulped and tried to think of something else, closing his eyes he tried to think of the storm, but his mind kept going back to back to Ash's dick in his hand. He had never held another mans cock before. He had cleaned Ash up somewhat after the seizure, but now he was holding it in his hand as Ash urinated and it was turning him on.

 _Fuck, I need to get a grip of myself before I get too fucking hard. I'm already frustrated and pent up._

''Pika-pi?''Pikachu asked in concern.

Hawlucha and Pikachu had been extremely concerned ever since Ash had scream in pain. Paul had been too concerned at the task in hand, or on his own dilemma, that he forgot about the Pokemon and hadn't noticed them watching. Paul was secretly thankful to Pikachu for distracting him.

''Ash will be fine!'' Paul assured the electric type.

When Ash had finished, Paul worked on picking Ash up. He moved as slow as he could but even then, Ash cried out in pain at the movement of being lifted of the ground and then placed down carefully onto the sleeping bag in a semi-upright position against the cave wall.

''I'm sorry Ash. Just stay with me a little longer!'' Paul said, as he rushed off to remove the soup from the fire.

Paul removed Ash's boxers with great difficulty to avoid causing Ash unnecessary pain, and had then done his best to make sure he was clean. Ash had been easier to treat when he was unconscious but Paul was glad that he wasn't for many reasons. Ash had been far too drowsy and 'out of it' to care about his naked lower half, but awake enough that Paul managed to get Ash to eat the small amount of tomato soup he had warmed up for him. Finally, once Ash had eaten and been essentially forced to sip more water, Paul lay him down on the sleeping bag to sleep.

Paul was left thinking that he needed to come up with something to make it less painful for Ash to take a piss. If Greninja managed to get more water bottles, then he could possibly use two empty ones instead of moving Ash. Right now, however, the bottles were like gold dust.

Paul was watching Hawlucha sitting by the cave entrance and looking out through the gaps, like he was waiting for something or someone. Pikachu was checking the wet towel on Ash's head and keeping a dedicated watch on his trainer. Paul was leaning against the cave wall not far from Ash.

Paul felt bad for Ash's situation, and a part of himself didn't want to complain but the truth was, he was losing his patience and frustrated. The storm wasn't showing any sign of improvement, he had no idea if Greninja would be successful or if he would get back, and Ash's wasn't getting better. On top of that, he hadn't eaten anything but an apple and one of Ash's chocolate bars, he had only drunk a little water and he was bored. The lack of exercise was driving he crazy as he was used to long walks, running or working out. He was sexually pent up as well, and being stuck caring for Ash was not making it any easier. He wanted a god-damn smoke, but he only had 3 left so he would wait until later at least. For now, all he could do was help Pikachu keep Ash's temperature down, hope that Ash didn't get worse, hope the storm passes in time, and hope that Greninja gets back soon.

There was a lot riding on hope.


	4. Chapter 4- Emotional battle

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 4 - Emotional Battle**

It was dark inside the cave, the fire having consumed its materials and died out completely. It was about 3am Tuesday morning, and everyone was sleeping. Hawlucha had returned to its poke-ball and Greninja hadn't returned yet. Pikachu was asleep next to Ash, as always, and Paul had been able to use his sleeping bag for the first time since Saturday.

Ash had started mumbling in distress as he slept, the sounds he made were reflecting his pain both physically, and mentally. Moving his head from side to side, his arms moved and he was breathing as if he had been running. His actions and sounds had woken up Pikachu who in turn, had started calling out trying to wake up Paul. Something wasn't right and Pikachu couldn't see to know what was happening. Paul woke up and cursed under his breath, he couldn't see and didn't know what to do. Being stuck in the storm was bad enough, but being woken up to attend his career duties was not what he signed up for, especially when someone's life was online the line, especially when that someone was Ash.

''I can't see, calm down!'' Paul commanded out to the Electric type. ''The fire wasn't supposed to go out damn it!''

Pikachu moved away from Ash and used his static ability, providing the cave with a faint amount of light. Enough for Paul to see and quickly check on Ash. Paul could feel Ash burning up and sweating, so he quickly unzipped the sleeping bag all the way and uncovered his body. Paul then called out Froslass, to help prepare the damp cold towel so he could lay it onto Ash's head. Ash seemed to calm down a bit but was still mumbling incoherently when Paul striped Ash of his top. The fact the situation was an emergency meant Paul had no time to dwell on his emotions towards the now naked trainer.

Paul got the fire going so that they had light within the cave, and Pikachu could stop using static. Paul sent Froslass out carefully for ice, so that the fire wasn't disturbed. Once Froslass returned, they used the ice to help cool Ash down, but it was too late, Ash starting convulsing again.

Paul turned Ash onto his side in case he vomited again, and a worried Pikachu managed to keep it together enough to stand behind Ash and help support his trainers head. Ash didn't vomit this time but he still ended up loosing control of his bladder. The angle Ash was on, on his side, meant that the urine went on the floor of the cave and not onto the sleeping bag. Paul was able to move the sleeping bag to prevent it from getting wet as the urine pooed onto the cave floor, but in the process, the piss soaked into the knees of his own trousers. He didn't notice this until Ash had stopped fitting because it was emotionally heart wrenching to watch Ash in such a state. Luckily, he didn't feel the need to puke again but the nauseating, sickening feeling bubbled in his stomach and it felt like a dagger had pierced his heart. When he remembered to breath and had pushed down the nausea. Paul laid Ash back down, and placed the cold towel back onto his head.

When Paul had Ash comfortable, and covered his lower region with a towel he went to changed his trouser. Paul sighed heavily and swore a list of curses Pikachu had never heard. Pikachu was looking between Ash and Paul nervously, unsure what to do and feeling helpless. Paul knew he hard time watching Ash fitting but he would never admit that, even so he felt bad for Pikachu. If it was hard on him, then he could only imagine what the electric rodent much be feeling. Pikachu would just have to pull it together like himself.

''His fevers getting worse. There's nothing we can do except keep him cool and wait! I'm sure he will be fine'' Paul said as his own way to comfort Pikachu, he wanted to believe Ash would be okay but the cold truth was that he wasn't a doctor.

He snatched at his cigarette packet popped one of his cigarettes into his mouth. Putting the lighter into his trouser pocket, Paul went back to check the cold towel on Ash's head and prepared another face cloth, thanks to Froslass, that was used to wipe Ash's body down and keep him cool. Paul showed Pikachu what to do, who took over for him and continued dabbing Ash down with his tiny paws. Only then did Paul move over to the cave entrance and light his smoke, taking a big draw on his cigarette and blowing out slowly, calming himself down and closing his eyes.

 _Come on Ash, you never give up, don't start now. I really hope your Greninja knows what he is doing. I can't lose you, I won't loss you! Even if I can't have you, I don't think id do so well if you succumbed to illness and injury, especially under my care._

-OOO-

After Paul's smoke, him and Pikachu had tended to Ash to keep him cool. Ash's body had started shivering but Paul didn't know whether to cover him up or not. Ash's leg had shown signs of bleeding, so Paul had tended to it as best as he could before wrapping it back up. The bleeding had stopped but the injury still looked bruised, swollen, painful and angry. Ash still had color in his foot however, so Paul assumed that to be a good sign, and he was quite sure he had seen Ash move his toe or toes. Paul was up for a few hours watching over him but as he hadn't slept much, he had fallen back to sleep against the cave wall besides Ash. Pikachu had stayed awake constantly fussing or watching over his trainer.

It was about 10am when Paul was woken up by Pikachu again. This time it was with some better news, Greninja had returned. Greninja looked tired and worn out but he put on a brave front and nodded respectfully to Paul.

Paul was impressed that Greninja had returned with two bags, and had brought back two extra towels, 4 face cloths, a small first aid kit including bandages and antiseptic cleaning solution, antibiotics, pain-reliving medication, 8 energy bars, 6 tins of soup, crisps, trial mix and 10 bottles of water. There were also instructions on what Paul should do and a note telling them that rescue will be in its way as soon as it is safe to do so. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be for another couple of days due to the intensity of the storm.

Eating an energy bar, and giving one to Pikachu and one to Greninja. Paul read the instructions and got to work treating Ash's leg whilst he was still asleep, cleaning and bandaging it up properly. He used one of the new face clothes to help keep Ash cool and organised supplies. Once Greninja was rested, he insisted on helping and so he collected more wood, and washed Paul's trousers and anything else that needed cleaning.

-OOO-

Paul had let Ash sleep till noon, but then he insisted Ash needed to wake up. It took ages to get Ash conscious enough to get him to take the medication and drink water. Ash was too comatose to stay awake but Paul didn't mind as long as he got water and medication into him.

Every hour Paul would wake him up and get him to drink, then let him sleep again. The medication had brought down Ash's temperature, so Paul had put a top back on him, he still decided to leave his bottom half nude for practical purposes, but he had placed the towel back over his lower region, for his own benefit more than Ash's. Once 6pm rolled round, Paul woke Ash up for his 2nd set of medication and more water. He had made Ash some soup, but he had only taken a small amount of it which worried Paul. Pikachu ended up eyeing the tomato soup until Paul told him he could finish it.

By the 10pm water cycle, Ash had finally decided to join the living, even if he was groggy and wavering in and out of sleep. Paul sat him up against the wall carefully and helped him drink some water. It was then Ash expressed the need to urinate, so biting his tongue, Paul helped him piss into two water bottles that he had cut the tops off. It was a little awkward but Ash managed to do most of the work himself.

Ash then finally agreed to eat something so Paul prepared some more soup, this time it was cream of chicken soup. After eating with Paul's help, Ash seemed a little more awake, and Paul was feeling more self-conscious because Ash kept looking at him.

''What?'' Paul asked trying not to come across as a jerk. He wondered why Ash kept looking at him like he was questioning his own eyes. It was as if Ash couldn't believe Paul of all people, was looking after him. He wouldn't normal, but this wasn't normal circumstances. In fact, Paul had resigned himself to never see Ash again, it was too difficult to cross paths with the one thing you couldn't have.

''Nothing.'' Ash whispered hoarsely, looking away. Before giving into a coughing spasm and holding his chest in pain.

''You okay?'' Paul asked, instantly regretting asking such a dumb question. He hated idiots that asked obvious questions and now he was doing it. Ash really did have an effect on him.

''Mhmm'' Ash nodded. ''Tired.'' He admitted.

''You should lay down.'' Paul told him, going over to help Ash lay back down.

Ash noticed that Paul's arms was kind, gentle and attentive, yet he was strong and firm at the same time. There was something about the way Paul looked at him that he couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was the illness, but Paul seemed actually worried about him, like he cared for him. It was unusual coming from Paul, especially when he placed the cold wet towel onto his head and gently brushed the hair out of Ash's eyes. For a moment Paul caught his gaze and Ash swore he saw more to Paul in that brief moment, before Paul quickly looked away.

''Get some more rest.'' Paul instructed before moving away from him. Ash noticed the brief glint of awkwardness and maybe embarrassment in Paul's eyes and body language, but it was barely there and he could have been mistaken.

''Paul? What happened, why are we still here? How long?'' Ash asked, wanting to know what has been going on and why they were still in the cave. Even if the storm could still be heard he wanted answers.

Paul sighed and took a moment to think of the quickest answer. ''I found you out there, Saturday afternoon. It's now Tuesday night. We are between Jhoto and Kanto region, although I think we are closer to Jhoto in the old fall cave. The storm should pass in a couple of days, people know where we are and will come for you when it is safe get through. Greninja got a letter to them when he left to get supplies and your medication. Don't worry, you just work on getting better.'' Paul informed Ash.

After taking a while to process that information Ash looked over to Paul. ''What about you. What have you been doing since you left? Did you beat Brandon?'' Ash asked sleepily.

''I did! After the Sinnoh league I challenged him again, but I obviously wasn't ready yet. A year later I challenged him a third time and managed to win.'' Paul told Ash. Thinking back to how he humiliated himself the second time against Brandon and left more determined to prove he could do it.

''That's great Paul!'' Ash told him with a small smile. Paul felt a sense of warmth that Ash was happy of something he had achieved. He didn't know why, he never looked for praise or self-worth from others, he didn't need nor care for others to be happy with what he did, except maybe his brother to a very low degree.

''What brought you to Jhoto?'' Ash wondered. Paul lived in Sinnoh and Ash knew he had already beaten the gyms in Jhoto and Kanto. It was on his data at the Sinnoh league when you could look up trainers that you're due to battle.

''Reggie! He had me take a Misdreavus to Morty at the Ecruteak City Gym. He wanted one and I was the delivery boy.'' Paul explained.

''Wow a Misdreavus! How is Reggie?'' Ash wondered.

''He is fine, busy!'' Paul told him, agitated and wondering what was with all the questions. It all seemed like small talk to him and small talk was for sad lonely people who needed to make friends. ''You really should get some rest!''

''I like hearing your voice.'' Ash told Paul sleepily.

Paul was shocked at first. Wondering if he was reading too much into Ash's words. He had a deep voice, but he felt there was nothing special about it. Hearing that Ash liked it was not only confusing but also played with him on an emotional level. Ash's voice had changed, it sounded deeper but he couldn't be sure because the illness made it hoarse and breathless. He looked over at Ash and it looked like he had gone back to sleep. Paul went to Ash to check his legs were covered and to make sure his temperature was still down.

''Paul?'' Ash barely whispered with his eyes closed. ''This is first time we've had a conversation, and… thank you.'' Ash said as he slipped into sleep. Paul's lips curled slightly at the edges.

 _Not exactly a conversation, fucking small talk. It's a shame we couldn't talk under better circumstance Ash, however once we get out of here, I doubt our paths will cross again. Ash is Ash, and that's that. You aren't like me. If I tell you the truth, I'd just embarrass myself. No! You have your own path to lead and I am not a part of it, even if I really wanted to be, it won't happen. I can't keep living in the past, and hoping for the impossible, and become an idiot wanting what I can't have._

-OOO-

When morning came and Paul woke up, Ash was already awake talking to Pikachu and Greninja. His voice was still bad, and the coughing intervals sounded painful. Paul caught the last of his words before they realized he was awake.

''I hope you have been good for Paul, I knew he wasn't a bad guy. It's really nice of him to look out for us.'' Ash said thinking back to how others would tell him to give up on the guy.

''Pi pika chu!'' Pikachu said nodding. Greninja nodded once.

''Arghh, my leg!'' Ash exclaimed wincing as he tried to move.

Paul heard a pill bottle rattle and caught sight of him handing Ash the small bottle as he opened his eyes and sat up. Paul thought to himself. _That damn rodent has more intelligence that is normal_.

Paul got up and Ash said ''Morning'' to him. Paul gave him a bottle of water and told him to keep his fluids up.

Not much was said that morning, or afternoon. Just Paul, Pikachu, and Greninja tending to Ash's every need and doing routine things like, tending to the fire and collecting water from the rain. Small talk and briefly exchanged sentences were all that was passed between Ash and Paul, and whenever he asked something, or spoke albeit hoarsely and breathless, Paul would give him quick short answers and then go mute. It was driving Ash crazy being stuck in one place in the quiet, with only the noise of the storm or fire to break the silence. If he wasn't still a little drowsy from being sick, and kept nodding off, he would have found it worse. The medication kept his pain down, but the fact that Paul seemed to be avoiding conversation now, and wouldn't even look at him, was bothering him more then his leg or illness. He knew what Paul was like but this felt different. It was almost like Paul was disgusted with him, or he was angry about something.

By early evening he couldn't take it no more. Ash had been awake for a few hours and had finished his soup. Paul was sitting away from Ash with his hands in his jacket pockets and eyes closed. Occasionally he would open his eyes and glance over at him or something else and then close them again. Ash couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong, perhaps Paul hated the idea of looking after someone, being stuck caring for him couldn't be easy.

''I'm sorry your stuck with me!'' Ash said over to Paul. He was sitting up against the cave wall with Pikachu asleep in his lap, and his soup over to one side finished.

Paul didn't move, he didn't even open his eyes. ''It's fine!'' Was all he said.

''Paul? Did I do something wrong?'' Ash asked. He was hesitant but he would rather be shouted at then sit in the awkward silence. Paul however didn't answer.

Paul was thinking about Ash's question. Yes! Ash had done something wrong, he had gone and gotten himself hurt by being a fucking idiot and had in turn, gotten himself stuck in cave with him. Ash was Ash, that to Paul was also something else that was wrong. Paul couldn't look after Ash as easily now he was awake more often, because not giving a shit about something is easier when actually don't give a shit. Pretending to not to bothered is a lot more confusing and harder then Paul realized, and his emotions and cares were getting tied in knots. It was like a Combee trying to stay away from pollen and then having to act casual and normal around a summer garden filled with flowers blowing enticingly in the wind in front of it.

''Paul?'' Ash demanded before coughing harshly. Ash was coughing really bad, and it sounded like a chesty cough, the type where you end up coughing up shit.

Paul quickly lost his thoughts and stood up almost unconsciously, like a mother to a crying child. He decided to find a clean face cloth, handing it to Ash to cough in. Ash took it and coughed into it, wincing at the shit he was coughing up. Paul stood there looking at him making sure he was okay but keeping his distance for his own well-being.

Paul felt slightly guilty for his thoughts a moment ago. Paul was pissed off, bored and fighting a raging sea of emotions, taking it out on Ash wasn't going to make this any easier. Ash was injured and ill, and Paul was pretty certain he never meant to get himself stuck in the cave with him. He blamed Ash for being Ash, he couldn't understand his own fascination and attraction to the trainer but it was undeniable how badly he had one, how badly he wanted to get a taste of the boy he was so opposite with. From what Paul remembered, Ash always acted like he was on a sugar rush, always chirpy and smiling, always bent on hope and friendship, the total opposite of Paul, but if could change just one thing about Ash, he knew exactly what it would be, and I wasn't any of them.

Ash had looked up at Paul after coughing and noticed how he seemed lost in his thoughts. Ash looked at his eyes and waiting for Paul to say something. Paul finally noticed Ash looking at him and just walked away sitting back down where he was moments ago with a sigh.

''What's wrong?'' Ash asked him.

''Nothing!'' Paul sighed, so much was bothering him, but he wasn't going to come clean anytime soon, especially not with the one causing the problem. Paul had decided that being away from Ash when possible, and keeping his mind on anything but the trainer was for the best. Talking to him just made it harder, and he wished Ash would stop trying to make small talk.

''You never answered me Paul, did I do something wrong? You won't talk to me.''

''Nothing to talk about.'' Paul answered, eyes closed, without so much as a sideways glance.

''Anything is better than sitting here in silence, we could talk about…''

''If you say the weather…I will strangle you!'' Paul's cold voice halted Ash. It wasn't what he was going to say but there was almost a warning his voice, warning Ash to shut the fuck up.

Ash didn't try and communicate with Paul again after that. He just fussed Pikachu who was asleep in his lap, and got lost in his own thoughts. He thought about his mum, how worried she would be about him seeing as he hadn't been in contact, and he was meant to be home by now. He thought about the Veil conference he just came 1st in the Belitose region, how hard the competitors were, especially the final battle with a girl named Akari. His mind wondered to many things and time went by quickly without him noticing.

It was getting late when Paul helped a dosing-off Ash lay back down to sleep. Ash just thanked Paul and watched him as he made sure the sleeping bag was done up around his body and that he was comfortable, had his medication and wasn't running a fever.

Ash didn't get the contrast between how much Paul seemed worried about him, the care and attention he put into making sure he was okay and then the cold front, and angry Paul that would write off any type of communication between them. He tried to read Paul but it was impossible, the guy seemed to have a thick 100-foot wall around him that was impenetrable. Ash hadn't tried that hard, but now he wanted to know what Paul's deal was and he decided that when tomorrow came, he would ask him, no matter the consequence.


	5. Chapter 5- Hidden behind hate

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 5 – Hidden behind hate**

According to Paul it was now Thursday, so the storm had lasted for 5 days so far and to Ash's ears, it sounded less violent right now, hopefully it was leaving. He had woken up this morning for a while, but had fallen back to sleep after an hour or so. When he woke up again, Paul had encouraged him to drink and eat more soup. Soup was all his throat would allow him to swallow and even that hurt, he just didn't have much of an appetite at all and if Paul wasn't basically forcing him, he wouldn't haven't eaten. That was strange for Ash, because he had an appetite close to that of a Snorlax, and he never turned down food.

Ash noticed Paul would eat trial mix, protein bars or noodles. He swore they were his noodles and he was right. Paul didn't want to eat the soup because it was all Ash could eat, so he felt nothing wrong with eating Ash's noodles. Ash could only guess they were his, it didn't bother him at all if they were, he understood the situation they were in and he owed Paul his life.

Ash had also been thinking about how to ask Paul what his deal was. He had been working up the courage to out right ask him but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Paul still didn't really say anything to him and he was still sitting as far away as the cave would allow. Paul wouldn't even look at him unless he had to. Ash couldn't figure out what he had done, maybe it was Paul being Paul but, something still felt like it was more then that. It was late afternoon when Ash built up the courage to say anything. So, after sitting in silence for ages, Ash bit the bullet and opened his mouth.

''The weather seems quieter, do you think it is dying down?'' He asked still hoarse and rough, and remembering how Paul had threatened to strangle him if he mentioned the weather, he was taking a risk too.

Paul looked towards Ash sharply, then slowly turned his gaze towards the cave exit. ''Perhaps. Now you mention it, it does seem to be pissing off finally… Slowey.''

''That's good right? Means we should be able to get out of here soon.'' Ash smiled at Paul, hoping he was more up to talking then before. He still seemed like he had a stick up his arse but that was just Paul's way, or so he hoped.

Paul just looked at him once and then closed his eyes. Ash sighed as Paul just sat there, hands in pockets and ignoring him again.

''You really don't want to talk huh? Seriously, have I pissed you off or something?'' Ash asked rather bluntly. Paul's head shot up and he stared at Ash, he had never heard the trainer swear before and it threw him. The Ash he knew had a temper sometimes but no matter how much shit he threw at Ash in the past, he had never swore at him, come to think of it Ash hadn't even used that language against that Team rocket when they tried to take his Pikachu.

''Since when do you swear?'' Was all Paul could ask. He was avoiding Ash's question.

''Since I got stuck in a storm and had my leg crushed by a tree maybe. Since I don't get why you refuse to talk to me and ignore me, when were stuck together in this fucking cave together.'' Ash rasped out, his last few words breaking as his voice strained and he started a coughing fit.

''Trying to shout at me when you can't even talk straight, Idiot!'' Paul scolded, he tried to hide the concern in his voice and his feelings by acting like he didn't care. He had to force himself to stay put and not move towards Ash, so he just watched as Pikachu gave him daggers and lifted the water bottle up to Ash concerned for its trainer.

When Ash stopped coughing, he took the water bottle from his Pikachu and thanked him for it. Ash had notice that Paul seemed concerned about him even if he was hiding behind harsh words. The concern wouldn't have been obvious to many people but Ash sniffed it out and it confused him more. Taking a sip of his water to please Pikachu more then anything, he wondered why Paul cared so much yet acted like he didn't care at all.

''What's your deal with me?'' Ash asked, deciding it was time to cut to the chase. ''You could have left me out there to die, yet you didn't, you helped me and I know you care. You have done far more for me then you needed to do to feel obligate and fulfil your moral duties so you don't get a bad conscious. So why bother if you won't even talk to me?''

Paul was at lost for words. Ash was right, he had tended to him much more then he needed to. He knew the reason behind that, the truth, but he wouldn't share that with Ash. Somehow Ash had started to realize that there was more to it and that scared him, that fear was now hiding behind his growing anger.

''I don't want to talk, I suggest you shut up!'' Paul growled at him.

Ash was alarmed but he was ready to have this argument, even if it strained his voice, made his throat hurt or brought on more coughing. He was stubborn and never really did what was logically the right thing, he always followed his gut, and his gut was telling him to go on.

''No Paul! I want to know why you won't stop acting like a dick when I know you aren't one.'' Ash stared at Paul threatening him that he wouldn't back down from this.

''I'm warning you Ash, drop it!'' Paul growled through clenched teeth, his voice vibrating at the back of his throat and it should have scared Ash but it didn't.

''I know there is something you're not telling me. If this was all because you just don't want to talk, you wouldn't be so worked up about it.'' Ash bravely snapped back.

''Fuck you! I could have left you out there, your right. If you want, I can take you back out there!'' Paul threatened, shouting and causing Pikachu to spark in warning at him. Greninja even stood up at this point, about to protect Ash if Paul even tried to do such a thing.

Paul knew he had no intention of throwing Ash back out into the storm, he had to many emotions involving the guy to hurt him in any way physically. It was hurting just arguing with the one person he wanted so badly but could never have.

Ash even knew deep down that Paul wouldn't do that so it didn't scare him, that and his Pokemon wouldn't let that happen. Paul was looking after him and from his vague memories that he could remember from before in the cave, Paul took care of him almost like a mother would. Why do that if you hated someone, why go above and beyond for them. Ash remembered the way Paul held him up gently, the way he softly moved his hair from his eyes and placed the damp face cloth onto his head. Paul even check his damn watch to make sure he was drinking enough or fussed over his temperature. The small things that Paul did were more then just moral duty, they were almost loving. That was absurd because there was no way in hell Paul would love Ash in any way, not even brotherly. They barley knew each other really, they were rivals.

Ash liked Paul and had always been adamant there was more to him then that cold exterior. He had always wished that Paul would one day open up and talk to him. They had quite a decent amount of past together and when they separated last it was on a good note. They weren't friends like Ash had wanted, a friendly rivalry, but they were good at least. So, no way in hell would Paul feel any sort of love to him. Paul was just being a dick, and he wanted to know why, when he obviously cared for some reason.

''I know you wouldn't do that Paul so stop acting like a dick!'' Ash tried to shout but started coughing again.

''I'm a dick? Like you said I could have left you out there but I didn't. All I asked for was for you to shut up, but you have to go and fucking ruin it.'' Paul shouted. He had started shaking but hadn't moved.

As ash coughed Paul stood up and glared at Greninja who was ready to stop him but, Paul went to his bag instead and pulled out his cigarettes. He had two left, but he popped one into his mouth and lit it, then went and sat by the exit so the smoke would go through the small breaks in the logs blocking the wind out. Paul breathed in a big draw of his cigarette and blew it out towards the logs. Ash looked up after coughing, it was the first time he had seen Paul smoke and yet it only shocked him slightly. He felt a little bad that he had stressed Paul out that much that he needed to smoke though. He also wondered what he had ruined, it made no sense to him, unless Paul was referring to his peace and quiet.

Ash kept didn't say anything for a short while, Greninja sat back down but was still alert, and Pikachu sat on Ash's lap. Paul continued smoking, and Ash could see him shaking. He couldn't understand why Paul was so stressed over this, what was he not telling him.

''I'm sorry okay! I just want to know what I've done to piss you off!'' Ash sighed.

''You won't shut up, that what you've done!'' Paul replied, taking another draw of his cigarette.

''You seemed pissed off with me before I even said anything.'' Ash said while stroking Pikachu.

''I don't want to talk, I'm stressed and getting frustrated, that's all!'' Paul lied, in an attempt to get Ash off the topic.

''You're stressed and taking it out on me?'' Ash asked dubiously, Paul just gave him a look. ''What are you stressed about? Because it felt like it was my fault, and I don't like the silence'' Ash admitted.

''None of your business!'' Paul snapped, then he quickly decided to calm his voice and lie, ''This whole situation is shit! I don't like being stuck doing nothing.''

''Neither do I, could you at least try to be a little more social?'' Ash asked pushing his luck.

''I don't do social!'' Paul told him bluntly.

''Well I don't like the quite!'' Ash snapped back. In truth he didn't believe Paul, that it was the situation alone that had him so defensive. It was frustrating and boring in the cave, but his anger and the way he was shaking implied there was more to it.

''You just don't know when to shut up do you!'' Paul snapped back, anger building again. Paul took it out on his cigarette taking another big draw of it.

''I want to know what's bothering you, we are stuck together, at least tell me that. You care, I know you do, but you act like you don't.'' Ash bit back.

Paul was losing is patience and the nicotine wasn't enough to keep him calm. Ash was adding fuel to the fire and it was burning inside of Paul who already held up a torch where Ash was concerned, even if Ash didn't know it yet. Paul smoked the last of his cigarette and tossed the useless thing. It was waste of a cigarette and that only angered him further. He was about ready to say 'fuck it'.

''Fine I hate you! Happy?'' Paul shouted standing up abruptly but making no advances.

''What the fuck Paul! That's a lie and you know it!'' Ash tried to shout back, but started coughing again. Paul didn't seem to care this time. Ash didn't believe that for a moment but Paul's eyes were clear and didn't indicate it was anything but the truth. Paul had kept Ash alive and done so with detail and care. You don't do that for people you hate so, Ash was confused.

''It is the truth. I hate you! I hate that I'm stuck in this fucking cave, stuck with you!'' Paul continued to shout at Ash. It was the truth, every word. In Paul's heart he hated that Ash was Ash and he couldn't have him. He hated that he was stuck in the same place with the one he wanted to avoid at all costs, to spare himself the emotional pain of craving what he couldn't have. It was so true that he had no issues saying it, but his heart almost gave out when he saw Ash's eyes filled with tears.

When Ash had stopped coughing, he shook his head in disbelief as tears polled into his big brown eyes. Ash looked down and couldn't find any words to say. His throat was bad enough and now it felt worse, he couldn't talk even if he tried. He didn't know why Paul hating him, hurt so much. He had never been hated before, not like this. He didn't know what he done wrong. A small sob escaped and rocked from his chest to his shoulders, quickly covering his mouth he tried to push the hurt back down. Pikachu tried to comfort him and Ash just stroked his fur screwing his eyes tightly shut.

Paul was standing there feeling his heart breaking. It was almost a foreign feeling to him…almost. The last time he had felt close to the pain he felt now, was the day his mother had died. He had been a bit too young to fully understand the concept of death, that it was final and forever, but he remembered Reggie explaining to him what it meant, that he wouldn't see his mother ever again. Life was short, and you only get one. That was what Paul learnt from his mother's death. Ash was hurting because of him, the walls he put around his heart keeping him from not caring about much in life, weren't thick enough to shield him from this.

When Ash found the strength in his throat to speak, he looked up at Paul who seemed lost in thought. He had to know what he did to earn Paul's hate.

''What did I do Paul?'' His hoarse voice cracked, tears threatening his eyes to pour over and down his face again.

Paul stood there thinking about Ash's last question, what did Ash do.

 _Ash is Ash, and that's that. Ash is straight and I like cocks, that's just the way it is. That's what you did Ash! Your straight and I hate you for it. It isn't even your fault; the fucking world is cruel and fucked up. Sticking me with the one I can't have, together like this trapped in a god damn cave. I am fucked up for wanting something I can't have._ Paul turned his head to the side but said nothing.

''If you hate me so much then just tell me!'' Ash demanded.

Paul thought again: _I never had him to even lose him in the first place. Why am I scared of looking like the idiot when I don't give a shit about what people think? What does it matter if I look like a fucking fool, people can piss off._

''You really want to know?'' Paul shouted at Ash!

''Yes!'' Ash tried to shout back but his voice seemed to break.

''You better be fucking sure about that!'' Paul snapped. His fists clenched and his eyes were warning Ash that there was no going back.

''Just tell me why you hate me so much, what the fuck did I do!'' Ash demanded, tears held at bay with his anger and desire to know what he had done. He was stubborn and once he wanted something he wouldn't back down or run from it.

Paul ignored Greninja as he stood up to stop him getting to Ash, but he moved to quickly for the water type. He ignored Pikachu's warning sparks and fell down onto his knees over the raven-haired trainer startling the electric Pokemon. With Ash's legs in between his own, he grabbed the back of his head and clenched the thick black tuffs of hair with one hand, slapping his lips onto Ash's with his own, his other hand on the floor keeping him balanced.

Ash's eyes were open wide in a mixture of confusion and fear. Paul was kissing him, and he had though of hundreds of reasons why Paul hated him but this, this was something he never, in a million years predicted. He didn't even understand how Paul kissing him explained why he hated him. You didn't kiss people you hated, you kissed people you loved or at least wanted to love, so it was baffling and awkward. He knew he was dense and oblivious to many things, he had gotten better over the past few years. In fact, Bonnie had told him once that he was oblivious to girls that liked him, that wanted to be his girlfriends. She had spelled it out to him that Serene wanted to be his girlfriend because she had kissed him. Paul wasn't a girl so unless…Paul was gay. The penny dropped. Paul had to be gay, why else would he kiss a man, him! Did that mean Paul wanted to be his girl…no boyfriend.

Ash was too shocked to respond to the kiss and even when Paul suckled Ash's lips with his eyes closed, he made no effort to respond or return his advances. Paul moved back off Ash, took one look at his shocked face and left the cave. It was a bit awkward to storm out because Paul had to move the logs and then put them back first. Ash just watched him and it wasn't until after he left that he realized Paul had gone out into the storm, and with nothing but the clothes he had on. Luckily the fire had stayed on and the winds didn't seem as bad but Ash was still worried about Paul's safety despite what had just transpired.

''Greninja, go find Paul! He didn't even take his Pokemon, he could get hurt out there.'' Ash asked his loyal Pokemon.

When Greninja left he assured his Pikachu he was okay. The truth was his head was hurting, he felt like crap, and the pain in his leg was returning as the pain medication was wearing off. He just couldn't stop thinking about the fact Paul had kissed him. He wasn't an idiot, but he couldn't piece together the puzzle, to many pieces were missing. Was Paul actually gay, or was this some sick joke. Did Paul like him that way, or did he hate him. The kiss itself was playing with him as well, when Serene kissed him, he felt nothing but embarrassment at being put on the spot and not knowing what to do, or what it meant. When Paul kissed him, he felt something amidst the fear and shock, like butterflies in the pit of his stomach. If he hadn't been so shocked maybe he would have acted on impulse and kissed him back. It was the first time in his life he had considered kissing someone.

Ash didn't like the idea of being tied down in anything relationship wise. His dad had left to be a Pokemon trainer according to his mother so, relationships were never something he ever wanted because his parents never made it look like anything special. He may have been as dense as fuck, but he wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that girls liked him and maybe in ways beyond just friendship but, he never even gave it a second thought and ignored it. He never felt attracted to any of them and enjoyed traveling and making new friends, not being tied to one person with all the drama that came with it. Ash like doing what he wanted, going where he wanted and if he couldn't even remember to call his mom like she wanted how was he in any position to have a girlfriend. He was to wrapped up in being a free spirit and traveling with his Pokemon revolving life, meeting new ones and battling in Pokemon battles. Now he was thinking about that kiss, and how he wanted to do it again, because beneath everything he felt, there was a something warm and fuzzy about it, something addicting and yet almost forbidden.

Ash played over what happened many times in his mind, yet there was something else bothering him, was he gay? He didn't care if others were, in fact he didn't think he cared much if he was, but what would his mother think. He came to the quick conclusion that she wouldn't mind as long as he was happy, but if he was, it was a piece of himself that he never knew, that was new to him and was a whole new can of worms opened up right there. How could have not noticed that about himself, was he really that dense and stupid, or just childish and oblivious. He would have to figure it out and fast.

Ash drove himself crazy for the next hour or two, thinking about everything. He thought about things so hard he fell to sleep mid thoughts. The transpired, unlikely events over the past week; winning the Veil conference, the storm, getting injured, the illness he was battling, being stuck with Paul of all people, and now that kiss, had all taking its toll on him. Not to mention discovering you might be gay and worried about the guy that kissed you, who stormed out into a lethal storm probably because he hadn't said anything, or done anything in response to said kiss.

-OOO-

The storm had died down and was moving on but it wasn't gone. The rain still hammered down and the winds were strong, but at least they weren't as bad as they had been. Paul was soaked and knew he had to go back but it was hard. He was thankful for the rain because he had been crying, for the first time in nearly 10 years, he had cried. It hadn't been a break down or full crying of any sort, it was barely more than tears pooling in his eyes but either way, he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he had tried and he hated it. He hated that he had allowed himself to be weak and cry over something as stupid as rejection, to cry at all was ridiculous and pathetic. It was when Greninja found him and anger took hold once more that the tears ceased entirely.

Greninja would leave Paul alone and he had yelled at the Pokemon, demanding to know why he had bothered to follow him, and when Greninja confirmed Ash had sent him, he felt his anger rise. Ash had the audacity to send Greninja after him when he had made him confess his feelings and then just looked at him like he was a sick human being doing something fucked up. It hurt, and Paul never expected it to hurt this bad. He was angry at Ash, angry at Greninja and angry himself, hell he was even angry at the world and its fucked-up weather. Paul had punched a tree and scream in frustration, it had startled Greninja but the Pokemon stayed calm. When Paul looked down in defeat at his bleeding knuckles he caved and looked up at Greninja. The water type Pokemon stood with his arms crossed and just nodded his head as if it understood. Paul had only then started to walk back towards the cave. The pain in his hand wasn't enough to numb his emotions but it helped.

Arriving back at the cave, Paul stopped for a moment before going inside to face the music, but Ash was asleep sitting up against the wall. He was grateful that he didn't have to deal with the trainer's questions or insults, but seeing Ash meant once again he had to look at something he would never have. He was still all Ash had right now and that meant he would have to continue playing nurse until rescue arrived.

Once re-dressed in dry clothes, Paul braved lying Ash down to sleep. He may have been angry and hurt but he wouldn't take it out on Ash any more then he had too, to keep his emotions locked up where they belong. Paul hid his feelings and emotions behind anger, so that he wouldn't be hurt by them, so that people couldn't use them against them. Greninja and Pikachu watched him as he carefully rested their trainer's head down on the pillow and zipped up the sleeping bag. Greninja had stopped Pikachu from giving Paul a hard time and he secretly thanked the Pokemon. The last thing he needed was to be told off by an electric know-it-all rodent. Ash didn't wake up, he barley stirred at all, although Paul was grateful for that it meant Ash was still very ill, and that made Paul feel bad for his actions. He had been a jerk but Ash had demanded he came clean about something he never wanted to admit in the first place. If Ash was well enough to out right make demands, then he would have to deal with the outcome.

Paul went and sat down against the wall of the cave away from Ash, staring at his injured knuckles. He wasn't looking forward to what came next when Ash woke up, but at least he had more time to prepare for that. Whatever happened he had to swallow the fact that Ash would never be his and this was one thing he couldn't have. He always knew that but never understood his own obsession with the raven-haired trainer, it was now crystal clear to Paul now, more evident from the kiss he had forced onto Ash, that Ash wasn't gay like he always knew, and that he would never want him in return. All he could do was get through the last of this storm, get through whatever Ash had to say when he woke up, then they could go their separate ways and never see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6- Make no assumptions

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 6 – Make no assumptions**

Paul could hear the storm as he sat against the cave wall. Greninja had gone outside, for what Paul had no idea or interest, but he was left alone with a certain, sleeping raven-haired trainer and a yellow electric rodent. He didn't mind the quiet at all, it was the storm inside that cave that bothered him, the one that was edging closer as the minutes ticked down till Ash woke up, and saw him sitting there. In a sick twist of fate, the storm out side was dying, whilst the one inside was brewing.

Paul had contemplated packing up his belongings and leaving now that the winds were less violent, but the storm was moving in the same direction he needed to travel, and no matter how much he wanted to avoid being questioned, if rescue didn't come for Ash soon, the trainer would be left alone for too long. Paul knew if he left, he would be immensely cruel, more so then even he could pull off and live with. Ash could barely move on his own and despite everything, he still had amorous feelings towards him. It was a battle he couldn't win, and being unable to ignore or push down these feelings agitated him more than anything. He was a master at numbing his heart and doing what was logical, intelligent even. Idiots and fools let emotions control their actions, or impede one's judgement. He had learnt the hard way that emotions only lead to pain, and he had let emotions override his brain. He acted on an impulse ruled by his feelings and had become weak, crying over an 18 year old boy that irritated him most of the time and ultimately, he had gotten hurt.

He hated Ash for being straight, for being weak, and for putting himself in a situation where they had gotten stuck together in a cave. It was even Ash's fault that he was obsessed with him, that he was attracted to the trainer. For one, Ash never gave up on him, he was always happy to see him, even when he was hostile, angry or acted cold and unimpressed. Most people in Paul's life never gave him a second glance, writing him off as a jerk, not Ash. Ash never did that, he always saw through the wall he put up and maintained with a passion, so no one could read him.

Paul glanced over at Ash and sighed, he was infuriatingly stubborn, happy, and always adamant of his childish ideals. Somehow, he always proved Paul wrong eventually, he would go above and beyond to prove his ideals were correct, and prove it with such a passion the Paul couldn't help admire him for it, especially when achieve it.

Watching Ash sleep would usually be calming to Paul, but now it just felt like a ticking bomb. He was still the definition of eye candy to him, even in this situation. It was hard not to let his imagination becoming arousing as he stared across the cave. The glow of the fire flickering shadows over his face and his thick raven hair, hair that he wanted to pull back as he devoured his soft cherry lips in a returned fiery battle of tongues. Paul's broken inhale was almost a gasp at the thoughts his mind was drawing up, and a shudder, like a chill run down his body, twitching below his waist band. Paul looked away and cursed himself, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop winding himself up. Now to add to his sexual frustration, he was trying to resit the urge to relieve his building cock. Over five days without so much as a wank, stuck with the one person that sexually frustrated you to hell and back, was enough to drive any man insane.

-OOO-

It had been hours since Ash was awake last, usually Paul would wake him up to get fluids into him, but he wanted to avoid conflict for as long as possible. He was fighting whether to wake Ash up or not, when the boy in question groaned in pain and blinked his eyes open.

Paul's heart was in his throat, uncomfortable and dreading the inevitable, he sat there frozen still. He knew he had to move, he had to look after Ash until rescue came, and he wished they would appear outside any second. If he just sat there long enough, waited a few seconds more, maybe they would. As Paul sat there hoping by some miracle, he would be relieved of his carer duty, Ash made sounds indicating he was in a lot of pain and discomfort. It forced Paul to get up because, he couldn't bare listening to Ash in pain like that.

''Paul.'' Ash said his name with such relief that it confused him. He wasn't angry at him, or disgusted, he was relieved. Maybe Ash was only relieved by the fact he wasn't screwed and left to die. That's what Paul concluded. That Ash was relieved to still have his 'carer' and not for any other reason.

Ash didn't say anything else while Paul helped him take his medication, get comfortable, and eat more soup, but Paul could feel eyes burning into him as he moved around, or sat eating the last of the ramen noodles. Pikachu was sitting next to Ash eating some trial mix Paul had given him.

When the food was finished, the cave became too quiet with a thick cloud in the air. Only Ash's coughing broke the silence, no one really knew what to say to each other, but Ash didn't want to leave things this way. He didn't understand why Paul hated him so much and it bothered him, but he was thankful Paul had come back and hadn't left him, that he was safe, but he was also grateful that Paul had kissed him in a way. Ash knew Paul enough to know that he never wore his emotions on his sleeve, except his anger. Even though he still didn't know what Paul kissing him actually meant, he suspected he knew. He suspected Paul was gay and he either wanted to be Ash's boyfriend, or he just really wanted to fuck someone. Either way he had to know, he had to talk to Paul.

''Thank you.'' Ash smiled over at Paul, trying to be sensitive and proceed with caution.

Paul heard his hoarse, pained voice but didn't know what to say. What was Ash thankful for, the kiss? He doubted it. The food? Maybe. Being his carer? Most likely. When he didn't move, Ash opened his mouth to talk but closed it again like a Magikarp gulping for air, trying to think or his next words carefully, so Paul didn't run away like a scared Rattata, or close up like a Kakuna and then start yelling like an angry Beedrill. Paul's tongue was just as poisonous as the bug type's stinger.

Ash stifled a chuckled at the thought, he had been around Pokemon and Professor Oak too much, now everything he compared to Pokemon, and Paul had fallen victim to his habit. Paul was now a Beedrill. A tough angry outer laced with poison, but deep down there is still a cute fairly harmless Weedle under his closed Kakuna layer.

Paul glanced up and saw Ash smiling about something, it made him confused, and angry. He thought Ash saw this whole situation as a joke, him as a joke. It only closed him up more, making him determined to hide his emotions and feeling behind his anger or fake lack of care for past events.

Ash snapped out of his Paul/Beedrill thoughts and decided to try and initiate conversation once more.

''I mean it Paul, Thank you, for everything.'' Ash smiled again.

Paul looked over at Ash curiously, it was a small smile, despite his pale skin and red nose laced with the flu, and the illness evident in his half-closed eyes, and the way he scrunched eyebrows and bridge of his nose in pain at random intervals, it was a genuine smile. Ash was honestly thankful for everything. Paul just couldn't work out if everything, included the kiss. What exactly did Ash mean by everything.

''Everything?'' He asked dubiously, his quiet mono-tonal voice barely reached Ash's ears. Ash held Paul's eyes for moment before nodding slowly.

Ash saw Paul gulp, his Adams apple moved and he suddenly found himself lost in Paul's features. His jaw line down to his chin, the clear tanned skin around his neck and his broad shoulders hidden under his jacket. Ash found himself curios to what Paul's body looked like under his jacket and t-shirt, he couldn't decide because he hadn't seen a lot of shirt-less men. He hadn't paid any attention to others at the beach or by a pool, in fact, he never paid attention to lots of things that didn't involve Pokemon or food. Ash's mouth opened a fraction as his tongue moved slowly over the inside of his teeth, he gentle bit his bottom lip. That warm forbidden feeling returned in the pit of his stomach, and his mouth was suddenly salivating slightly more then usual. Ash looked down and closed his mouth before returning his gaze to Paul, who was running a hand down his face.

Paul had been watching Ash carefully, trying to figure out what he might have been thinking. Paul watched as a pair of brown eyes stared at him, his gaze below his own dark eyes but above his waist line, never going lower than his chest thankfully. The way he was being looked at was sending his sexual desires crazy. Ash's mouth opened just enough, almost inviting his tongue inside, his cherry lips almost shined with saliva and then he bit his bottom lip slowly like he was contemplating doing something naughty. It was seductive and borderline flirting. Ash was testing Paul's patience without even realizing it, driving him to insatiable lust and longing. When Ash looked away, Paul inhaled deeply and rubbed his face reminding himself that Ash wasn't gay, and he was injured and unwell. Anymore of that and Paul would have left the cave, despite the rain, because he would have been too far gone and needed desperate relief in his already tight lower region. When he looked back over to Ash, he was looking straight at him, his index finger between his lips gently biting or sucking at it, contemplating what to say next. Paul wished he would stop moving his finger over his lips as he thought, because it was tantalizing, he had to look away before Ash sucking his cock became all he could think about.

''Paul?'' A hesitant, quite voice caught Paul's attention. Luckily when he looked at Ash his hands were in his lap fiddling with the sleeping bag nervously. His gaze shifting constantly between the covers and Paul's face '' Are you…Are you erm…you know…''

''Gay?'' Paul bluntly asked, as if it wasn't obvious. Ash nodded. ''I thought that was abundantly obvious.''

Ash nodded that he understood, he had caught the annoyance and slight anger in Paul's voice, he knew he had to tread lightly.

''Are you…Okay with it.'' Ash braved a look at Paul and his expression was blank. ''How, how long have…have you known?''

Paul wanted to tell him it was none of his business but in truth, it was everything to do with him. He just couldn't work out why Ash needed to know such trivial questions. If Ash was going to tell him it was wrong or he could never be with such a gay jerk, then cut to the chase and spit it out.

''Why is that important to you. What does it matter when I realized like cock better then cunts?'' Paul asked outright. He wasn't angry, in fact he was almost scared of Ash's reply. He had suspicions he was gay for a long time, and so did Reggie according to him, but it wasn't until he met Ash in Sinnoh that it was confirmed. His feelings involving the Raven-haired trainer were undeniable, and Reggie suspected all along Paul's rivalry with Ash went deeper, although he never confirmed or denied it either way.

''I…I…just…''Ash couldn't form words and exhaled, he didn't know how to tell Paul he had some reservations about the possibility of being gay himself. He wondered if Paul was happy being gay, if his brother knew, and how long Paul has known for. ''Sorry, forget I asked.'' Ash closed his eyes leaning back against the cave wall. His head was a little droopy. He was tired, and already fighting sleep because he wanted to clear things up with Paul, but now he didn't know what to say again.

Paul watched him for a moment before answering. He had kissed Ash after all, maybe it wouldn't hurt to explain, he really didn't have much left to lose. Paul voice was so quiet, like he was speaking to himself, but Ash could hear it. ''I was six when myself and Reggie noticed I might have been into boys. Most boys used phrases like, she's pretty. I'd tell Reggie there was a cute boy that walked past. At eight, I came home with a black eye.'' Ash opened his eyes and looked at Paul. Paul was talking with his eyes closed and didn't see the concern in his face. ''I'd gone jogging and had collided into a boy about my age, maybe a year or two older. I told him he was cute, he punched me. Reggie was fine with the idea of my sexuality, he didn't care if I was gay, straight, or fucking rainbow colored and inside out, but I guess I did. People are cunts, I don't like cunts in any context, but I decided to stop telling anyone with a dick that they were cute. I was fifteen when I realized I was gay for certain.'' Paul paused for a moment before continuing, he looked nervous. ''I bumped into someone, he had an effect on me more than anyone ever has. I soon fell hard for him, I wanted him, but I never told him that.'' _Until now_ Paul thought to himself secretly. He opened his eyes and looked over at Ash, almost searching for something. ''We went separate ways with different goals, I never saw him again.'' _Till the idiot almost got killed in a storm_. ''I'm fine with who I am, I just don't like broadcasting that fact.''

The cave went quite again for a while. Paul had concluded that Ash was okay with Paul the way he was, but had no feelings for him. That Ash hadn't realized who he had been talking about falling hard for at Fifteen years old. It was comforting to know that at least Ash wasn't a judgmental prick like people he been in the past, but it still hurt. Ash had his eyes closed and looked half asleep when Paul looked over to him again. Paul got up and handed Ash his medication and water, insisted he laid down. Ash didn't want to move because his leg hurt every time he did. He preferred sitting upright but Paul insisted every time and this was no different.

Laying down, Paul checked he was comfortable. Ash's sleep glazed brown eyes looked up at Paul, searching for dark ones that he wanted to look at. He had never looked deep into Paul's eyes and something made him desperate to do so. He suddenly, without warning, pulled at Paul's jacket, pulling him down onto his knees besides him. A startled Paul was too shocked to fight, and he stared wide eyed in to Ash's curios orbs. Ash had lifted his head and Paul wonder what the hell Ash was doing as his brown eyes danced between his own lifeless black ones.

Ash stared deeply, into Paul's eyes, they were mesmerizing. To anyone else Paul's eyes were small black soulless orbs, nothing more than natural lenses to see through. Staring so deeply into them Ash saw a galaxy, the soul of the man in front of him. Black mostly but dancing with the dark wine shade of purple, and glittering from the glow of the fire. Ash watched as Paul's pupils dilated, the iris shrinking to nothing but a thin outline as Paul stared back at him. Still in awe of how deep you could get lost of them, Ash didn't notice Paul fighting the urge to ravish Ash's mouth and lips. Ash could see fear in Paul's eyes, confusion and longing.

Paul held his breath, wanting to close his eyes so he could fight his desires, and not make the same mistake twice. He cursed under his breath, clenching his fists and curling his toes, it was bad. He had two choice, go for it and act like an idiot again, or pull away quickly, because Arceus knew how much blood was running south, how fast his heart raced and how much he was fighting to hold back. He needed to make A choice and fast.

Ash let go of Paul, and looked down coughing into his hand. A bad coughing fit was a curse for Ash who wanted to stay staring at them purple galaxy orbs, and maybe taste the vanilla latte colored lips he had only had a hint of before. To Paul, Ash's coughing fit was a blessing in disguise. Paul didn't like seeing Ash in pain, but it made the difficult choice for him. Paul was thankful for sweatpants, but the tent pitching in them was still noticeable if you looked. As soon as Ash was comfortable again, he quickly moved away pretending to be checking the fire with his back faced to the him.

''Paul?'' Ash asked, curios in the sudden change of behavior. Why was Paul moving away from him like he did something wrong? Ash thought that maybe Paul was hoping for something he couldn't give him yet. If Paul wanted Ash for sex, or as a boyfriend, Ash had to first figure out if he was gay first, if he was comfortable with gay sex. He knew if all Paul wanted was sex, it wasn't going to happen, but could he see Paul as a boyfriend. The idea didn't disgust him, in fact a part of him, was curious how sex would feel, even if it was with Paul. He just had to get better first, get medical care and sort out his head. Only problem was, Paul was sure to leave as soon as rescue arrive.

''You should get some sleep. The storm is breaking up so rescue might get you tomorrow.'' Paul's monotone voice was like daggers. It was cold and final. Ash didn't understand why it hurt so much. It was just like before when he thought Paul hated him.

''Why did you kiss me?'' Ash asked straight out. He wanted to know why Paul kissed him if he didn't like him. Paul's head shot round to look at Ash but he just stared at him like it was the worlds dumbest question. ''Paul! Why did you kiss me? If you don't like me, what do you want with me?'' Ash's tired sad eyes, glazed with film of tears that were forming. It could have been the medication for all he knew but he didn't understand why he was so emotional over this.

Paul felt like he had been slapped in the face. 'What did he want with me?' Ash made it sound like he wanted to sexually take advantage of him, use him for a quick fuck and that's it. Paul couldn't look Ash in the face, the tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes, caused guilt to consume him for making him cry, again.

 _Are you really that fucking dense Ash that you don't realise I love you!_

Paul had to think about his own thoughts. Did he love Ash? He only knew so much about the trainer and he was only eighteen. At fifteen he had borderline stalked the boy. He was attracted to him, sexually and emotionally. The day he saw Ash risk his life against team rocket to save his Pokemon, he was attracted to his bravery. The way he held down Monferno as it lost control during blaze, had shocked him but, he admired Ash for his determination. Ash never gave up and refused to let anyone tell him what to do. He had anger issues that Paul could relate to, but Ash's lost is temper over things he felt passionate about. Ash was always surprising Paul, not always in a positive way but it made Ash interesting. The day they parted ways, Paul had wanted to run back up the stairs and kiss him. Seeing Ash hurt, in pain, or crying because of him, felt like someone was squeezing his heart. No one else had that effect on him, and no one else could get inside him the way Ash did, even now. Getting inside of him and screwing with his emotions, emotions that should have been locked down and only Ash had the key to.

''Figure it out!'' Paul snapped at Ash after coming back to the questions Ash had asked.

''I'm trying…'' Ash couldn't finish because Paul stood up, turned around and shouted at him.

''Try harder!'' Paul demanded.

Ash flinched slightly as Paul's voice boomed over in his direction in anger, but Paul seemed more hurt then pissed off. Ash raised himself up onto his elbows shaking from weakness.

''Just tell me. Please!'' Ash breathed out begging, his voice dismal and lacking energy. ''Please Paul!''

Paul looked at Ash berating himself for exhausting him this much, for upsetting him when he needed rest and for pulling this shit on him now. Of all times to kiss Ash, he chose the worst time and place. Tears leaked down Ash's face and when he didn't get a response from Paul, he laid back down wiping his eyes and turning away from him.

Ash held back sobs as he spoke, his voice broken from emotion and weak from illness. ''I'm sorry, whatever I've done…I'm an idiot, but I honestly don't know. I only have a list of possibilities and I didn't want to assume any of them and piss you off by getting it wrong. I couldn't even do that right.'' When Ash finished talking his body rocked as he sobbed quietly. He was too ill, too weak to fight back the tears. He couldn't take everything being thrown at him anymore. His guilt for putting his Pokemon in harm's way by choosing to brace the storm, the pain he was trying to stay strong through, the illness violating his body, the tiredness draining him of all energy, Paul being angry with him, and the drama that unfolded since Paul kissed him, it was all too much. Everyone has a point where they can take no more, and this was Ash's.

Standing there wracked with guilt, Paul had heard Ash's every word and he felt like a cunt! Like a stone hearted fucking Jerk! Ash hadn't wanted to piss him off and assume anything about the situation, and because of that he had been cautious and sensitive as he tried to piece things together. Paul was only thinking about himself, not Ash. If he had been thinking of Ash then the brave, determined, happy, non-judgmental trainer, he was sure he loved, wouldn't be broken and crying over something that could have been less complicated. Paul made it more difficult then it had to be by getting angry and defensive. Even if he could never have Ash, he never wanted to make him suffer, just because he swung a different way.

''Ash?'' Paul called to him, listening to his sobs. When Ash hid his face more it felt like another dagger to the heart. He had royally fucked up.

Paul slowly walked over and knelt beside Ash, then hesitantly he placed a hand onto Ash's shoulder. Ash went to instantly rollover, for a split second he forgot about his injured leg and cried out from the sudden movement. Paul tried to help but Ash bashed him away until he pushed Ash up into a sitting position and moved behind him, forming a 'T' shape between them. Paul then put the pillow onto his lap and laid down Ash's head facing his chest, and told him firmly, ''Enough!'' as Ash tried to feebly protest.

Paul had never been good at comforting others, so what possessed him to do this was beyond him. It just felt right, like it was what Ash needed. It was awkward but he relaxed and started running his fingers through Ash's thick, soft, raven hair. Ash flinched at the touch at first but then clenched at Paul's jacket and t-shirt, crying into it and leaving wet patches.

''I actually like you very much, don't think I don't.'' Paul admitted quietly.

''Then why, why did you tell me…you hated me?'' Ash asked through the sobs.

''I'm an idiot. I hate one thing about you that isn't even a bad thing or your fault. I just wish it wasn't the way you were.'' Paul took a deep breath as Ash looked up at him with wet, red exhausted eyes.

''What?'' His brown eyes searched Paul's dark purple ones.

Paul couldn't hold Ash like this looking into his eyes and lie. He closed his own eyes and sighed. ''I said that shit because I hated the fact, I was gay and you weren't. I don't hate you, I…'' Paul couldn't finish his words, he couldn't tell him he loved him. ''I hate the cards dealt.''

Ash looked down into Paul's jacket and closed his eyes. Sleep was pulling him under and he could no longer fight it, it would consume him soon. ''If I was gay…would you want me?''

Paul's breath hitched, it was all he wanted. ''Yes.'' Paul whispered barely audible.

Ash heard what he wanted to know and with that he fell to sleep. Paul waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one, he looked at Ash and realised he had finally drifted back off to sleep. Paul assumed Ash hadn't heard him, but it didn't matter because Ash would never be his. At least he was calm now and sleeping, instead of broken and crying because of him. Paul never had much compassion, but Ash brought out the faint and dusty strands he did have left.

''Pi?'' Pikachu's voice reminded Paul the electric type was still in the room.

Paul carefully laid Ash down and stood up, telling Pikachu he was asleep but okay. Siting down by his own sleeping bag, Paul realized how quite it had become. The rain was lighter and the winds no long wreaked total havoc. Greninja still hadn't returned and it was getting very late. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Ash he Pokemon had gone missing, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.


	7. Chapter 7- Goodbye

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 7 – Goodbye**

To Paul, it all happened so quickly once the rescue team arrived. The sun was barely rising when he woke up, and seeing Greninja and the paramedics coming into the cave was a shock at first. He had sighed in relief before the realization hit, this was it. The storm was on a direct path with Sinnoh so he couldn't go home yet, but he didn't have to stay with Ash either.

They had carried Ash down to the off-road assistance vehicle, then once they reached the ambulance, they were transferred over to them. Paul carried the bags, his and Ash's, that he had packed up. Greninja had returned to his Pokeball and Pikachu refused to leave Ash's side.

Paul followed Ash all the way to the hospital located in Jhoto, it didn't register to him, that he was going away from home until they arrived at the emergency department. Jhoto was the safest destination for now, and he never noticed the mess the storm had left throughout the town in its wake. His mind was thinking of the raven-haired boy he was sure he loved. He had never loved anyone before, Reggie didn't even count because he was his brother. A part of Paul wanted to leave and never look back, but a stronger part of him wanted to know if Ash was okay.

-OOO-

He had been asked so many questions regarding the trainer and had a look of stupor on his face, answering the questions without even hearing his own words. They had asked Paul if he was okay, and he realized he was at the hospital, and the doctor was talking to him. He didn't know when he got there, but he remembered parts of the journey. Informing the doctor, he was just a friend, among details of the accident and of Ash Ketchum's personal details, he was told he wouldn't be able to see Ash until after he woke up again after surgery.

''Surgery?'' It was the only question Paul remembered asking until that point. He didn't realize it was so serious, he thought it was a broken leg. The type you threw a cast on and sent the patient home. Sitting in the family and friends' room, he remembered every word the doctor had said.

''Mr Ketchum has suffered a severe fracture to the tibia-the shin bone, it has become displaced and needs to be moved back into position during surgery. Whilst under general anesthetic a metal rod will be placed down the center of the bone to keep the bone in place while it heals. I wouldn't tell you this Mr Mackeller, but as you have obviously saved Mr Ketchum's life and seem to care about him, I feel you deserve to know that much.'' The male doctor smile at Paul in sympathy.

''His mother? She lives in Pallet town I believe.'' Paul asked, he wondered if Ash's mother would even be able to come and visit her son on account of the storm.

''We couldn't get in contact with his next of kin, but we will keep trying. The storm really has caused a great deal of problems, but it would explain the failed phone calls. I expect the storm is over Kanto right about now.'' He mused, then looked back at Paul ''Mr Ketchum was lucky you were there to look out for him, the way you did.''

''He will be fine right?'' Paul asked watching the doctor closely, for any signs to indicate he was hiding anything.

''Mr Ketchum is quite ill, but yes, I am confident he will be okay. There is no reason to suspect he wouldn't make a full recovery with treatment and time…''

Paul didn't remember much that was said after that. Just that, it would be at least 12 hours before Ash even got back to his room after the surgery, which was scheduled later that day. He wouldn't be permitted to see him because he wasn't family, and until Ash was awake to confirm he was a friend, he might as well go and get some rest. To Paul it was ridiculous, after everything he had done for Ash, anyone with half a brain would know he wasn't an enemy of the boy, but Ash was sleeping apparently, so there really was no reason to stay.

-OOO-

Paul had checked into a room at the Pokemon center in Goldenrod city. The town was recovering from the damage mother nature had caused, but luckily for Paul, people had started to leave the Pokemon center that morning to go back home, so nurse Joy had rooms available again. The only people and trainers left were all waiting for the storm to past through Kanto or Sinnoh.

Paul had jumped into the shower as soon as he allocated his room. He had washed so quickly and violently in frustration, attempting to expunge his thoughts, his feelings, and get lost in the task at hand but it hadn't worked. Paul sunk to the floor of the shower and sat under the hot water pouring down onto his naked form, lamenting in grief over the raven-haired trainer he had left back at the hospital. The steam in the room built up as Paul sat there with his hands on his fore head, trying to sedate the disarray of thoughts and feelings jumbled in his mind, and heart. He felt the tears trying to form in his eyes as he sat there for a long time but they never fell, instead his hands quivered with the stress of it all. Eventually he managed to tuned-out his thoughts, hearing only the sounds of the water hitting him or the tub, or the feeling of it falling onto his body.

-OOO-

Paul finally exited the bathroom and threw on some reasonably clean sweat pants. With only a towel over his shoulders, he took his bag down to the laundry facilities and loaded his clothes into the washing machine before going to back to his room. Laying on the bed he was thinking back to all that happened this past week. It was harder to forget about Ash after everything that had happened, then it was before the storm had ensured that they met again. He had taken care of Ash so meticulously, cleaned his naked body tenderly, held him through seizures and nursed him as best as he could in the circumstance. Holding him last night, broken and exhausted in his arms was the closest he had ever gotten to him, it was also the closest he ever would get.

Paul got up and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a single Soothe-Bell hanging from a red ribbon, with a little yellow bow on the bell. He turned the cold silver metal in his hands hearing the slight clink of the ball inside move, its chime restricted by the contact of his hands surrounding it. Even if he allowed the Soothing chime of the bell to ring, it wouldn't bring him peace and joy like claimed. Paul had taken his own bell back when he had gathered up Ash's belongings this morning. He knew he had to say goodbye to Ash, a final goodbye with no intention of crossing his path again, so he had taken it to remember him with. Paul believed that inanimate objects holding sentimental value was pathetic, to get attached to mere items was inconceivable before but, Ash had changed his mind. To him the bell was now almost precious, it was the last and only piece of Ash he could hold onto. Paul decided he would visit Ash one last time before he closed that door and moved on with his own life. A life that a certain raven-haired trainer would have no part of.

-OOO-

Paul had a different way of seeing things, looking and analyzing them for what they were. To him things were either worth his time or not, it was as simple as that. He didn't do anything he didn't want to or had no interest in, and usually he had little time or patience for anyone else. Ash confused Paul because he wanted to be with the trainer, yet his calculated mind concluded it wasn't an option so Ash wasn't worth his time.

He had feelings, of course he did! He was just cautious about letting his emotions imped or impact his judgement, but he felt things like any other human would. He just pushed down his emotions and feelings, deep down and buried so he wouldn't make a fool of himself, or allow himself to be vulnerable to the ignorant jerks, cunts and arseholes of the world. It had become so very much Paul to be angry, shielded and to the point if he felt you was even worth the time of day making a point to. He had always been misunderstood as a child, people always made quick judgment of him before they gave him a chance, seeing what they wanted and that was it. To Paul, the world needed less judgmental pricks, people like Ash and it was another reason he became cold and quick to anger.

Paul was once again laying on the bed at the Pokemon center when he realized, that was how he had started to fall for the raven-haired trainer in the first place. He had never understood he fascination for the boy but now he was finally piecing it together. He had become captivated by Ash because he wasn't a judgmental prick. Ash would never quit trying to initiate a conversation, never leave him alone when he was being a jerk to the boy, or give up on him as a potential friend even if they were rivals in competitions. The more he had to put up with Ash's insistent battle requests, and berating of his own methods in training his Pokemon, along with the insistent importance of friendship, trust and encouragement, the more he wanted to prove Ash was wrong. In turn, he learnt more about him and started to admire his personality, and beyond the traits of the boy that annoyed or frustrated him were traits he approved of.

Ash was so different to him but yet they both trained Pokemon, they both wanted to get better-stronger, and among the similarities between them were also anger, stubbornness, and determination. It wasn't long before he took notice of Ash and realized, he was cute, he was annoying and pissed him off but, he was attractive. As their paths crossed more frequently, he became infatuated with Ash, and not just his looks, but his personality and fiery sprit too. Paul had been determined by then to prove Ash was wrong because, Ash had confused him, played with his emotions and woken his dormant heart in the process. He wanted to cling to a reason to dislike him so Ash would become nothing but an idiot to him again, and he would lose interest in the boy.

Unfortunately, when Ash had beaten him in the Lily of the valley conference and advanced to the semi-finals, Paul knew Ash had merit in his methods and Ideals. Ash's Pokemon had gotten stronger despite Paul scoffing at his methods. Paul later saw Ash defeat two of Tobias's Pokemon before the blue-haired trainer won the battle, knocking Ash from the competition. Paul felt near commiseration for Ash's lose, it was a shame he didn't win the league but, he had done what no other trainer had and defeated the guys Darkrai. Every battle Tobias had, started and finished with Darkrai, even in his six on six battles he never needed to call out another Pokemon because no one could take down the legendary dark type one. Ash had even managed to knock out his Latios to boot, and Paul felt near to pride in Ash for doing so. Even in Tobias's last battle, against a trainer that had gone onto the finals, said trainer couldn't even take out Darkrai. If Tobias hadn't been in the competition, Ash would have stood a real chance of winning the Lily of valley conference, but luck had been against him.

It was after all that, that Paul had realized he had fallen for Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. He had always ignored it and pushed the feelings deep inside but when he saw Ash again, even after all this time, the feelings had jumped out and might as well have slapped him in the face. He had left Sinnoh thinking it was just fascination with the boy, a childish phase that would pass, but it never had and he had never considered he had falling in love with him. It had always been Ash, and he had never forgotten about him, no matter how much he had tried.

-OOO-

Visiting hours ended at 8pm at the hospital, and Paul was being defiant with the nurse. It was 7:55pm and the nurse wouldn't allow Paul to see Ash. He had told her he was leaving and just wanted to see him once to say goodbye, but as Ash was barely awake from surgery and mostly comatose and still under the effects of the anesthetic, she insisted that she wouldn't allow it. Paul had already spent a good half an hour out side the hospital debating with himself whether to go in or not, so after finally deciding he would, he refused to miss his opportunity to see Ash. Sighing in fake defeat, he walked away. Then he walked back to the ward and snuck inside when the head nurse was gone. Paul located Ash's room without being caught. It was a good thing he was quick, stealthy and good at hiding in plain sight, as the other nurses and even the leaving visitors hadn't battered an eyelid if they had seen him.

Ash was in a private room, drips in both his arms with what looked like fluids and IV antibiotics. He was connected to a heart monitor, and if it wasn't for the flashing lights and lines of his steady heat beat, he wouldn't have even known it was there. The quiet of the room was eerie, only Ash's wheezing breaths could be heard as he slept. He had a tube for oxygen place under his nose, instead of a huge face mask, and Ash looked cleaned and relaxed as he slept.

Paul placed a hand on top of Ash's and gently curled his fingers around it. Paul's face was blank but his eyes danced over his sleeping form just lying there oblivious to his disallowed visitor, and most likely jack up on morphine or another type of pain-relieving drug. Paul just stood there, stroking Ash's hand with his thumb, and shaking as his breath hitched a few times while he took a deep breath in and out. He didn't have to say anything, he just had to see him one last time. Ash was alive and would be perfectly fine now, the doctors and nurses would take care of him from here.

 _I think I have fallen in love with you Ash, I have nothing to compare my feelings to, I just know it hurts to let you go, to say good bye._

Inhaling a shuddering breath, memories flashed like a cascading waterfall, and they started with three Starly bird Pokemon, the first time he ever met Ash;

 _-Ash standing there with a Starly on his shoulder and a fist clenched proclaiming ''…any trainer can be strong if you train em.''_

 _-Ash 'swimming' pathetically on the ground from the Stantler's confusion._

 _-After winning his own Coal badge, hearing Ash's voice ''Where you going, aren't you going to stay and watch my battle?''_

 _-Ash's bright smile, common phrases and body stances flashed in his mind, ''…I choose you. Let's go! Awesome! I can't wait!''_

 _-A smiling Ash as the winner of the Poke-Ringer competition, holding his winner certificate with his left hand, and symbolizing a peace sign with his right hand, next to Staraptor with Pikachu in front of them._

 _-Ash's face turned down, his cap shielding his eyes after I beat him in Veilstone city in a six on six battle in front of Reggie and his friends. I heard his sniffles as he tried not to cry, while I walked away._

 _-Ash's clench teeth and the way he growled when angry._

 _-The last time he saw Ash in Sinnoh, walking down the steps ''Good luck Paul'' Ash smiled, ''Yeah, thanks you too.'' Ash's brown eyes glittered as he smiled back at him._

 _-Ash's face when he lost the league to Tobias. The defeated look in his eyes even from the TV screen he was watching Ash's battle on._

 _-The way Ash clung to him in pain from being moved in the cave,_

 _-The small smile on Ash's lips when he remembered who I was after his temporary amnesia._

 _-Ash suckling and biting his index finger when he thought about something._

 _-Ash looking up at me from my lap with tear filled, big brown eyes as I held him in my arms just before he asked, ''If I was gay…would you want me?''_

… _More then anything!_

Paul clenched his fist and coughed at the back of his throat, swallowing hard he fought down the 'fucking emotions' welling inside of him, that only Ash could cause.

Ash stirred slightly, ''Hm…'' He mumbled something far too quiet and incoherent to make any sense of.

Paul couldn't be there if Ash decided to come around from the drug's effects completely. He shouldn't have been there as it was, and he didn't have answers to the questions Ash might ask. He had only come to say goodbye and make sure he was back from surgery.

Paul leaned forward and placed his lips softly onto Ash's ones that twitched ever so slightly at the connection. Paul lingered for a few seconds before standing up and looking at Ash's face.

The head nurse had walked to Ash's room during the usual checks on patients that started at 8pm. A quick peek in through the window on the door was all she needed to do. She would have called for security had she not caught the exact moment of the kiss, smiling slightly she shook her head. Choosing not to get the purple haired boy into trouble, giving him only chance and just this once, she decided to give him the chance to leave willingly. He was not permitted to be here, and even if he was it was past visiting hours now.

Paul was staring at Ash's sleeping body when the door opened. The nurse coughed to signal her annoyance and Paul quickly put on his blank and expressionless face. He bowed his head slightly in respect and apology to her before leaving without a single word exchanged.

-OOO-

He was hurting on the inside, but no one would see anything other than the typical angry, unimpressed Paul. He wouldn't allow others to see what he was thinking or feeling, it was none of their fucking business, and he would feel livid is anyone had pitied him or so much as asked him what was wrong. Hiding them since he was a child, even from Reggie, made it second nature to him. This was just the hardest it had ever been to do so, and it showed because he had he was angry and short fused with zero patience.

Walking through the center to get to his room, some Green-haired, big mouthed, jerk had bumped past him in the hallway and tutted. Well that's how Paul remembered it, in actual fact it had been Paul who had barged past the guy, giving no fucks to who he collided with. Being the solid of the two, Paul had nearly taking him out just from the contact of knocking into him as he forced past.

''Watch where the fuck your walking dude.'' He complained at Paul, opening his arms wide to emphasize his annoyance at him. He was barley an inch shorter then Paul, but skinny and easy to snap like a twig.

Paul didn't look it at first glance because he wore baggy sweat pants and a loose jacket, but he was strong and not someone you wanted to be on the wrong side of, especially not today. Clenching his fists and growling at the guy, he glared at him seething in anger. Paul's dark black eyes were windows to hell at that point, sending the Green-haired boy running.

Inside his room, Paul slammed the door closed and kicked his shoes off sending them flying across the room. He rubbed his face, inhaled deeply and huffed out in frustration. Paul knew it was against the rules of the center, but he didn't care as he went to open the window and lit up a cigarette. Leaning out of the window he drew in hard, breathing it into his lungs before shakily, breathing out the smoke. He had brought the twenty-pack before walking to the hospital and had smoked, one on the way there, two just debating on if he wanted to see Ash of not, and three more on the walk to the Pokemon center. This was his seventh cigarette he had smoke within two hours.

Paul started to relax now he was alone, and fixed up on nicotine, finishing his seventh smoke. It was time to move on and leave Ash in the past when he belonged. Regardless of Ash's sexuality, Paul convinced himself he didn't need a hyperactive, chirpy, idiot in his life with his positive and sunny disposition driving him insane anyway. Reggie was bad enough going on about friends and trust all the time, he didn't need two people in his life doing it and lecturing him over his choices.

Paul flicked the cigarette end out of the window and proceeded to enter the bathroom to get ready to sleep. He was too emotionally and physically exhausted to do anything else.

When Paul exited the bathroom in just his boxers he climbed into bed. Despite his doubt that he would be able to get to sleep easily, it really didn't take long for him to crash out.

-OOO-

 _Ash grabbed the bottom of my jacket pulling me down to the ground before staring deeply into my eyes. I was too startled to do anything but stare back at his tired brown ones. Brown ones that gripped my full attention as they shone from the fire burning in the cave, and I lost myself in them almost hypnotized as they flickered their gaze between mind._

 _Ash was so close to my face and I was suddenly, and so desperately fighting the urge to ravish Ash's mouth and lips as he breathed warm air on to mine with his raspy breaths. I held my breath, aware of how close we were and wanting to close my eyes so I could break the connection and gain back my self-control. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, I wouldn't make a complete idiot of myself again._

 _Ash continued staring at me and I cursed under my breath. I could only clench my fists or curl my toes as what felt like buckets of blood ran south and aroused the fuck out of me. I had to pull away or I was going to give in and kiss Ash again, I wanted to feel his ass around my cock so bad the craving and need was almost hurting. My heart raced and I couldn't hold back from moaning, or moving position much longer. Ash would think I had no self-control the way I was reacting to him and the close proximity between us._

 _I should have been angry at Ash for the effect it was having on me. I should have just moved and walked away but I didn't want to._

 _Paul flinched forward and groaned a quite note at the back of his throat from the sexual arousal he could no longer contain._

 _Ash looked down and saw the tent pitching in Paul's sweat pants._

 _Paul was about to lose his temper with the raven-haired trainer for causing this but Ash suddenly collided their lips together. Ash suckled his lips first before running his tongue over his swelling bottom lip wanting entrance inside. When Paul didn't part his lips, Ash nipped at the bottom of his lip and Paul lost all self-control. Shoving Ash down onto his back, Paul was now leaning over him as their tongues battled for dominance._

 _Ash lost the battle and when Paul started to take over the kissing Ash reached out and yanked down his pants wrapping his hand around Paul cock. Massaging the pre-cum up and down the shaft Paul started suckling Ash's neck._

'' _I want to suck your cock Paul.'' Ash told him seductively._

 _Paul stopped and was speechless, was this really happening. It was risqué and dirty, and coming from Ash's mouth. It was hot, erotic and Paul was not only intoxicated in the sensual and sexual sensations, but felt contentment now that the one he had wanted all this time, wasn't rejecting him._

 _Ash suddenly rolled over hard and took Paul with him, repositioning them so Ash was now on top and hungrily eyeing his cock. Slowly running his tongue over his bottom lips before Ash went down and wrapped his soft, wet cherry lips around the tip of his head and sucking as pre-cum leaked out. Ash lapped up the pre-cum and Paul moaned a quiet huskily sound._

'' _Ash? Mhmm,'' Paul tried, but as soon as he started to speak, Ash had started bobbing his mouth up and down Paul's well sized and fully hardened erection. ''Fuck!''_

 _Paul could feel close to his climax as he breathing got faster and he was sinking deeper into that euphoric out of mind sensation. His lower abdomen seemed to contract and tighten but it felt too good to stop. The tension was building so fast with every up and down motion of Ash's head, and he griped Ash's hair guiding his mouth to work faster and deeper. He wanted Ash to make him climax and then swallow his cum like a prize he had earned._

 _Paul was so close but it dawned of him, it was all too fast. This wasn't Ash. Was he really that aroused, and about to cum into Ash's mouth already? Paul questioned himself through gasps of pleasure._

 _It could have just been the fact he was easily aroused having been stuck with Ash for over 5 days in the cave, and Pikachu essentially masturhating him, but something wasn't right. Ash should have been ill...No Ash should have been in the hospital._

'' _Ash… stop! Fuck!'' Paul called out but it was too late. His stomach had felt like he was going to explode and he had cum into Ash's mouth, his body pulsating with his release. Paul's eyes were closed as his body reacted from the orgasm Ash had just given him. Sighing at the release of pressure and the sweet amazing feeling it gave him, in one long shuddered breath, Paul then opened his eyes to look at Ash and work out what was going on…_

-OOO-

Paul opened his eyes and it took a second or two, to work out what had happened. In merely two seconds he had felt amazing from his orgasm, his legs and cock still twitching, a little cum left to release bubbled out thru the tip of his cock to join the rest, but he was confused…

…There was no Ash, and he wasn't in the cave. He was in bed, in nothing but his boxers. He was still at the Pokemon center, and it was the middle of the night. Only 8 hours ago had he said his final goodbyes to the Raven-haired trainer.

His cock gave a few last twitches before starting its slow journey to go flaccid once more.

''Fuck'' Paul cursed.


	8. Chapter 8- A choice to make

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 8 – A Choice to make**

''Ash honey! I'm going shopping now…'' Delia called up to her son.

Ash was in his bedroom standing by the dresser in his underwear trying to decide what to wear. Ash rolled his eyes and sighed as his mother continued.

''…are you sure you wouldn't like me to get you anything that it isn't on my list already?''

''I'm good mom, really!'' Ash replied for the umpteenth time.

Pulling one of his new tracksuits out, he went back to his bed and sat on the edge ready to get dressed. Ash was looking healthy now, apart from a fading yellow bruise on his right cheekbone, that was a new development involving the stairs.

Ash had a slight limp as he walked across the floor, followed with the occasional shooting pains and aches. The scar visible on his right leg where the bone had broken through the skin, and where the surgeons had made the incision to realign and mend the bone, and fix the metal rod into place. The good two-inch scar was a permanent reminder of his accident, and the raised line of healed skin across his shin was still very red in coloration, even 8 weeks after his operation. The scar didn't bother him at all, and Ash had laughed at airport security when he set of the metal detectors and told Pikachu he was a metal type now.

Ash shared a look of exasperation with his Pikachu as his mother's voice reached his room once more.

''Well okay, but please be careful on the stairs honey.'' Her voice was filled with worry and concern as she remembered Ash's small mishap coming down them two weeks ago.

A sharp pain had taken him by surprise the first week he had gotten home. He was coming down the stairs carefully on his own, having already proved to his mother he was more than capable. It was about six weeks after his operation and his first week home. He refused to let his mom move his bed to the living room, he wanted to sleep in his actual bedroom. Well, Ash had been on the last few steps when a sharp pain startled him and he could bare weight on his leg. Ash had grabbed the hand rail in panic managing to collided his face with the newel post at the bottom. Being more embarrassed than hurt, with a purple eye and check bone, his mom had almost won the argument that he should sleep downstairs… Almost!

Ash pulled the black t-shirt on and down to his waist, then sorted his tracksuit bottoms ready to put his feet through the hole in each leg. ''Will do mom, don't worry.'' Ash called back, he knew better then argue.

Delia called goodbye to her son and left.

Ash sighed in relief when she was gone. ''You know, Pikachu? I love mom, but I'm eighteen and I'm fine now. I wish she would stop smothering me.'' Pikachu nodded in agreement to support his trainer as Ash pulled up the tracksuit bottoms and finished getting dressed.

His leg didn't hurt all the time and he had his limitations, but he refused to let that stop him. The doctors had told him he had to start small and gradually rebuild the muscles in his leg, but no matter how much time past, there was always the chance his leg would never return to normal completely.

It had been a painfully slow and tedious process. The physiotherapist had been rather impressed with Ash's willpower and determination, but he never knew when to stop and admit defeat. Ash had tried to run before he could walk, bored at being confined to his bed and dependent on someone else for nearly everything. Ash wanted to get his life back, so he worked hard and pushed himself to get up and work through the pain.

''Let's go get Sandshrew shall we? Professor Oak said Gary he had finished with him.'' Ash told his loyal Pikachu.

''Pika pi!'' Pikachu leapt from the bed excitedly and onto the floor.

Ash smiled at the electric type and signaled to him that it was okay if he wanted to ride on his shoulder. Pikachu climbed up Ash and excitedly squealed, rubbing the side of Ash's face.

''Right where you belong buddy! Let's go!''

-OOO-

Walking to the laboratory wasn't hard but he had forgotten there was thirty plus steps up a hill. _No problem!_ Ash thought to himself, slowly making the climb. By the time Ash had greeted Professor Oak and Gary, and had been reunited with his Alola Sandshrew, his leg was causing him difficulties and becoming painful. Almost losing his balance and wincing in pain, Gary grabbed his arm to steady the raven-haired trainer.

''Ash! You okay?'' He asked concerned.

''I'm good…'' He lied but Gary wasn't fooled. He pulled over a chair and had Ash sit down. ''…Wow Gary, not like you to stop me embarrassing myself, thought you'd enjoy the laugh if I suddenly wanted to eat floor.''

''As fun as that would be Ashy-boy, your body's needs time to heal. You've just recovered from a multitude of ailments and had surgery only eight weeks ago. You know you're an idiot for that by the way, what loser thinks they can beat mother nature.'' It wasn't a question, Gary had already had his digs about Ash's mistake, and knew he felt guilty and embarrassed about that. Shaking his head Gary looked at Ash.

''I made a mistake Gary! Are you ever gonna drop that. Besides you can talk…Need some books Gary?'' Ash sassed back smiling deviously, it was Gary's turn to look embarrassed, as that horrific memory came back to him.

Gary had been excited about studying something. He had collected so many books he couldn't see where he was going. He had therefore, tripped over his own sleeping Umbreon, twisted his ankle, dropped all the books and landed on the keyboard to his grandfather computer. The worst part was that Gary had somehow managed to delete over four hours' worth of the professor work. Professor Oak was livid with Gary.

''I still have no idea why he had to tell you about that.'' Gary sulked.

''He told everyone about that!'' Ash reminded him laughing and getting his kicks out of embarrassing his old rival. Pay back really was sweet.

Gary and Ash had become best friends again. He had traveled to Alola and joined the Pokemon school for teenagers when he was sixteen. His mom had explained about Gary at some point during a video call to her son, that he was living with his grandfather again but didn't know what to study at the time. Gary had been confined to the laboratory because, he had agreed months ago to take over for his gramps while he had to travel to a different region, a research trip relating to his current work. Ash had offered to catch and send him some Alola Pokemon to study. Gary had been excited rattling on about complex and confusing data, research findings and information, when Ash had sent him Alola Diglett, Grimer, Vulpix and Geodude over the course of 4 months. Each time he would burn Ash's ears off, and Ash remembered Gary positively gushing over how cute Vulpix was. In fact, Gary had still been working on the study of regional differences of Pokemon, and the impacts of the environment on the same species. It was already a topic that had been studied by many researchers before, but Gary was now focusing on the impact moving one region Pokemon to another region had on it, and Its interaction with Pokemon from different regions when together.

''So, Gary? I've been meaning to talk to you about something.'' Ash hesitantly admitted. He had a lot on his mind, but the last eight weeks were more focused on just wanting to get physically better. Now he was about as good as he was gonna get anytime soon, he wanted to approach the one thing he had been avoiding but thinking about constantly.

''Sounds serious Ash, you want to get a drink and go to the living room?'' Gary Asked. He knew Ash well enough to read the signals, this was something Ash felt awkward discussing.

Ash agreed, but asked if they could talk in Gary's room instead because he didn't want Professor Oak overhearing the conversation. Sandshrew and Pikachu had wondered of to play for a while.

Both boys sat on the bed, Gary leaning on the headboard with his legs straight out, and Ash leaning on the foot of the bed facing Gary. Ash had his good leg bent and the other laid flat, sipping his cola and trying to work out how to start the conversation.

''So, Ash, what's up?'' Gary coaxed, dipping his brows with curiosity. Ash had been rather quiet since he announced he had something he wished to talk about.

''I've been thinking about me…'' Ash started but Gary couldn't help himself.

''Wow Ash, never knew you had such a big ego.'' He smirked. Ash ignored Gary, he knew it was just harmless, jerking around and he was trying to lighten to mood in his own strange way.

''…I think, no! I'm pretty sure I recently learnt something about myself that I didn't know before…It's not a bad thing but…it's a bit, unexpected.'' Ash explained getting embarrassed and nervous about how Gary would react to his revelation.

Gary looked at Ash with a serious face. ''Ash I knew you was always a little slow on the uptake but, it's called a boner and perfectly natural.'' Gary finished with a smirk on his face and chuckled.

Ash blushed from embarrassment but he wasn't amused. ''Gary! I know what…Never mind. Are you going to take me seriously or not?''

Ash wondered if this was a good idea after all. When he told Gary that and opted to leave, Gary stopped him. Assuring Ash, he would stop being a jerk and listen to him, he sat back down.

''This isn't easy Gary! You're the only one I feel comfortable talking to about this.'' Ash playing with the materials of his tracksuit bottoms.

''Just start when you're ready, it can't be that bad.'' Gary coaxed, trying to encourage Ash's confidence again now that he had essential killed it.

''I don't think its bad, just…people have different opinions about it. Some people might not like what I am, its hard to know where you might stand about it you know, or my mom, or anybody. I don't even know if I am, but I have done nothing but think about it and, I really think I am, or might be.'' Ash babbled before looking up at Gary expectantly.

Gary blinked with his brows furrowed. ''What do you think you are?'' Gary asked honestly, trying to hold back from making more clever piss-taking comments.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Ash mumbled, ''I think I'm… gay.''

More uncomfortable silence burned in Ash's ears while Gary processed what his best friend was telling him. Gary didn't have anything against gay people but why did Ash bring this up now, and how could he not know that about himself.

''What makes you think that Ash?'' Gary asked, he appeared nervous and uncomfortable.

''I think I like someone.'' He blurted out, the color rising in his cheeks.

Gary gulped and got the wrong message. ''Ash I, I have nothing wrong with gay people, but I…I'm not!''

''I know that Gary, but what has that got to do with me? Is there some sort of test I can take or like a quiz or something? How do I know if I am because, I can't go all the way to Sinnoh if I'm not!'' Ash almost shouted getting frustrated.

 _Sinnoh? Wait!_ Gary thought. ''You're not…'' Gary wiggled his index finger between him and Ash, quietly asking Ask if he was interested in him.

It took Ash a moment and then his eyes opened wide in shock at the implication. ''What? No way!'' He shouted. ''That just like you Gary, assuming everything is about you. Eugh! Gary, that's just so wrong! Not that you're not good looking or anything but wow!''

Gary was relieved he didn't have to reject his best friend, but his ego had been stroked. ''You think I'm good looking?'' Ash rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes and face with his hands. ''Ashy-boy? So, you think I'm good looking huh?''

''You don't need to repeat your self Gary, I ignored you correctly the first time!'' Ash sassed. He had learnt a few things from Gary over the years.

''Ouch! I'm offended!'' Gary acted hurt.

''So… what do I do?'' Ash asked seriously, ignoring Gary and expecting him to have all the answers.

''We could kiss and make up.'' Gary smirked.

Ash threw the pillow he was leaning on at Gary and they ended up in a bromance fight, the pillows becoming victims. It was lighted and fun, winding each other up was their thing and Ash was relieved Gary didn't treat him any different because he might have been gay or not. Still Gary was, well Gary. Now had new ammunition to use against him. Ash shuddered at the thought of new snide comments, puns or jokes he would have to endure related to his sexuality, but that was Gary.

Gary and Ash eventually ended up having a serious conversation that left Ash with somethings to think about. Gary had explained to Ash that it sounded like he was indeed attracted to this guy from Sinnoh. It was embarrassing but Gary slowly got enough information from Ash to conclude that he was either gay or bi-sexual. As Ash had never so much as looked at a girl twice, it most likely confirmed he was not into girls at all sexually. What Gary couldn't help Ash with, was if he should go to Sinnoh or not, or if he wanted to become boyfriend material. That Gary had insisted, was Ash's choice alone, but he had given him some advice before he left that evening.

''If I thought there was chance someone wanted me Ash, I'd want to know. Especially if I thought I might like them in return. Love at first sight doesn't happen to every one Ashy-boy. Sometimes you have to take a risk and go find the results, sometimes they surprise you. But if you never take the risk, you might miss out an amazing break though.''

-OOO-

Ash laid in bed that night, silently staring up at the ceiling with Pikachu fast asleep beside him. His thoughts were all connected to Paul, and his next course of action. He needed to decide how he felt about the purple haired boy, then he had to decide whether to go find him or not. It shouldn't have been so difficult; just make a choice, get a battle plan together, and carry out the plan, right? Problem was, he couldn't choose.

He was most likely, possibly, quite certainly gay. Gary had placated Ash's hesitancy regarding his sexuality, because at least he still had his best friend and knew that wouldn't change. However, he wasn't about to tell anyone else until he had a boyfriend, because then, it would become certain he was attracted to boys. Ash had therefore decided, it wasn't a question of, am I gay? It was simpler to ask; do I have feelings for Paul?

He hadn't so much as heard from Paul since that night he had fallen to sleep in the cave. His last memory of having his head rested in Paul's lap, and hearing him confess that yes, he would want Ash if he was available to have. Yeah, Ash remembered bits from his rescue and the journey to the hospital but, it was just broken pieces and fragments. As far as Ash could remember, Paul hadn't spoken to him. Ash was also quite sure Paul had held his hand at the hospital and kissed him but, it could have been his drugged-up mind muddling his memories and playing tricks on him.

He never expected Paul to stick around but, the fact he just left like that, it made him feel let down and confused. It would have been nice to have the company at least. His mother hadn't been able to get to Jhoto until he had already spent nearly three weeks alone at the hospital. If Paul liked him, had romantic feelings for him like the evidence suggested, like Paul had basically admitted, then why would he just leave?

Paul had left, he couldn't change the past but it left him unsatisfied with the way things had been left. Ash mentally checked of what he did know regarding his feelings involving Paul.

Ash was upset that Paul had left without a proper goodbye and he didn't know why it bothered him as much as it did. He missed the real Paul he had seen, the Weedle under it evolved forms. He wanted to get to know the real Paul, not the fake one. Maybe it was because Paul had saved his life but he felt more connected to Paul now.  
Ash hadn't disliked Paul's kiss, but it had shocked him enough to render him speechless and paralyzed. Ash admitted to himself that he wanted to kiss Paul again, but out of curiosity most likely.  
Paul restraining him, shouting ''Enough'', and comforting him was a pleasant feeling mixed with both shock and appreciation. Ash had liked it, it felt comforting oddly enough.  
Paul admitting if Ash was gay, he would want him. It made Ash feel elated and uplifted.

Ash couldn't take what he knew and make sense of it. If you didn't spell things out to him then it either took ages for the penny to drop or he never figured it out. This however, felt like Pikipek drilling into his head, trying to tell him something he hadn't figured out. Ash also listened to his gut, but even his gut seemed unsatisfied and angry at him. He liked things to be simple, yes or no, go for it or give up, do it or don't, fix it or leave it. He like to take risks and never backed down from a challenge or let things get in his way. So why was this getting in his way, why was this difficult?

 _Okay, I like Paul, but do I like,_ _like_ _him? The whole, want to hold hands and kiss his vanilla latte colored lips and stuff…I could go for vanilla ice cream right about now, with chocolate sauce and…wait what was I thinking?_

 _Purple lips…no purple hair…Right Paul. He is cute…Did I just think that? Jeez I really am gay! Wow I thought Paul was cute… but he is! Just like a tiny harmless Weedle… with poison! I should catch a Weedle…no! I said no more Pokemon, I need to spend time with the ones I have already. I am so bad…Ha!_

 _Right! Paul…Paul…Paul…cute and purple haired Paul. Shall I catch Paul? He isn't a Pokemon duh! But hey making friends is like catching them, right? What about a boyfriend, is that like catching them? Do I want to catch Paul? Would that be so bad? Paul feels like, trespassing on a Pokemon reserve, you get to see all the great Pokemon but it feels great because its so wrong and dangerous too. Reminds me of my Tauros…from the reserve, Ha! All thirty of them but, twenty-nine have new homes now. Some of them left to get laid… hahahahahahah. Laid… Oh my Arceus! I'm imagining Paul trying to fuck me now. No! Well that's what happens isn't it? You start kissing, get naked, then you…(Imagines Paul undressing him)…Oh fuck boner alert! What was it I use to think when this happen during puberty…Oh that's right…Mom naked eww!_

 _Okay that worked, phew! Hey that hasn't happened for a while. Am I sexually attracted to Paul now? Oh god! I don't even know what he looks like under his clothes, just his face, and eyes! Oh, in the name of everything that is amazing, them eyes! (sighs a shuddered breath). That's it! I have to see Paul again._

Ash sat up on the bed so abruptly he startled Pikachu. He was going to Sinnoh! Paul made him feel like he was in the middle of a battle and anything could happen. That was the only way he could describe it, and he never gave up on a battle. Paul always told it like it was and never sugar coated his words, he was brutally honest. That was something Ash had always admired about Paul. The fact he couldn't be honest about liking Ash, and felt unable to admit his feelings to him, annoyed and confused the hell out of him but, it left him more determined to get answers.

He could only sort this out by talking to Paul, or he would feel like he was lost in a battled suspended in time forever, wondering what could have happen. It was like Gary said, sometimes you have to take a risk and go find the results…if you never take the risk, you might miss out on something amazing.

So, Ash decided he would march straight up to Paul and admit he was most likely gay. Find out if Paul still wanted him, then demand a retry of that kiss and plan his next move from there.

Simple! Right? Well at least it was a plan.

-OOO-

A few days later Ash was saying goodbye to his Mom and Gary. Charizard was waiting, ready to take Ash to the ship that would leave the docks in an hour and sail to Sinnoh. Ash was wearing a Lucario-blue colored hooded tracksuit, a black t-shirt under the jacket, and a new cap that was dark blue mostly. The cap was white at the front bordered with red, and a dark blue Pokeball was embroidered onto the front white section. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and a dark navy-blue bag hung on his shoulders. Ash was also leaning on 'sweet' walking cane his mother had brought him with Gary's help.

Ash had been adamant he would never use a walking stick. After he stopped using the crutches, his mother had tried but they all looked like they were for old people and he was too stubborn and embarrassed to use one. Seeing as Ash kept losing his balance and falling when the sudden and unexpected jolts of pain shot up his leg, his mother had gone to Gary for advice. Ash had to admit Gary had done well. The cane was metal and doubled as an aid in hiking. It was sleek black and shiny with a silver metal handle. It was amazing and featured a very small, but very detailed and realistic Pikachu head carved into the silver handle. The other details of the handle look like realistic lightening had cracked through it the way it was carved, but it was very solid and must have cost a lot of money.

''Oh Ash, do you have to go? You shouldn't be traveling so soon.'' Delia tried to keep Ash from leaving for the umpteenth time. She worried to much about her son but she would never make him stay. That didn't stop her trying.

''I told you mom, I have to go. I have something I need to sort out!'' Ash hugged her again.

''I don't know why you can't tell what it is if it is so important.'' Delia sulked.

''I'll tell you when I get back mom, I promise. I told you before, I shouldn't be gone that long. Maybe a couple of weeks, I don't know yet.'' Ash explained trying to stop his mother fussing. ''I'll call you!''

Delia relented and said her goodbyes to her only child before she left. She didn't want Ash or Gary to see her tears again. Gary looked at Ash after they both watched Delia vanished inside her house and he smirked.

''So, do I get a kiss good bye Ashy-boy?'' He joked.

''Gary! Quit it, I'm never kissing you!'' Ash said getting frustrated.

''Relax Ash, I'm playing. Besides I'm too good for you anyway.'' Gary said, his ego shining back through his devious grin and posture.

''You're not my type!'' Ash retaliated. It was true though, Ash didn't feel anything for Gary expect bromance, and annoyance when he couldn't reel in his teasing.

''You have a type now? Wow Ash, a few days ago you didn't even know which way you swung.'' Gary teased again. ''Care to share?''

''No! But I know egotistical isn't it!'' Ash deadpanned.

''Wow, big words Ash, who knew. Little Ashy-boy is growing up.'' Gary smirked unfazed by Ash's come back. ''I'm so proud'' He mocked, hugging Ash like he was a proud father and making Pikachu jump down.

Ash Punched his shoulder, ''Gary! Cut it out already!'' Gary released him. ''Haven't you had your 'lets-tease-Ash' fix enough today!''

''Not quite'' Gary deadpanned.

Ash shook his head but could help smiling. Gary was such an idiot! They both ended up laughing at each other before Gary and Ash shared a proper bromance hug goodbye. Ash managed to climb up on to Charizard himself, with Pikachu back on his shoulder before he turned back to Gary.

''Keep an eye on mom for me will ya?'' Ash asked.

''Of course I will Ash. Me and gramps both think the world of Delia. Don't worry about it, you just focus of wooing your man.'' Gary teased one final time.

Ash gave Gary an annoyed look but didn't respond. He waved once and took off for the docks, leaving Pallet town behind. It was a relief to get away from his mom's fussing and Gary's new-found enjoyment of teasing Ash about his love life. He didn't even have a love life yet, but the fact he might have someone he was interested in gave Gary so much amusement. Dense, childish, naive Ash coming out and being obsessed over a guy was the icing on the cake for Gary, and the brown-haired researcher found it almost unbelievable. At least Gary had been supportive, that was why he put up with the teasing and the jokes. In fact, Gary teased his friends the most, that was his way. Being friends with Gary had its advantages, and the pros of being Gary's best friend far out weighed the cons.

As the docks finally started to come into sight Ash's mind was focused on Paul. It felt like he had swallowed a Butterfree, or a few of them but he wasn't going to turn back.

''No turning back now, Right Pikachu?''

''Pika!'' Pikachu agreed. Charizard roared a flame thrower to join in, even though he had no idea what he was cheering for.


	9. Chapter 9- Well that just happened

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 9 – Well that just happened**

''I'm worried about you Paul…'' Reggie admitted to his brother.

Paul had returned home about two weeks after leaving Ash at the hospital. He had never told Reggie about Ash, as far as Reggie was concerned, his brother had been stuck in Jhoto until the storm had past. Reggie had noticed the slight changes in Paul's behavior that anyone else would have missed. Paul's appetite was decreased for one thing, and he would often skip breakfast. The fact he was quieter then usual around his brother, and spent more time in his bedroom or out exercising when he wasn't working at the breeding center, concerned Reggie. Paul let very little bother him usually, and things that did typically elicited an angry rage for a day a two at most. Slamming doors, huffing off to smoke a cigarette, or yelling at the slightest things. Whatever was on Paul's mind affected him enough to last over six weeks and it had Reggie concerned.

On this occasion; Paul had returned from jogging that evening and announced that he wasn't hungry, to go ahead and pack up his dinner for him. Reggie had tried to convince him to come down after his shower, and join him at the kitchen table because Paul had only eaten a sandwich for lunch. Paul usually ate dinner with Reggie at least but had bad days when something reminded him of Ash. Today it had been an order from some electrical company wanting two of their Pikachu bred so they could have new Pichu to train. Reggie noticed that Paul mood seemed to fluctuate but never knew why he got worse some days or what triggered it.

Reggie had stopped by Paul's room before going to shower, informing him that his dinner was in the fridge if he wanted to heat it up. Paul hadn't so much as twitched in response. When Reggie expressed his concern for his younger brother Paul had little to say.

''Don't be, I'm fine!'' Paul answered without moving from his position on the bed. He was just lying there, topless and staring into space, with only the light from the hallway and bedside lamp illuminating his expressionless face.

''Are you? Because your losing weight, you won't eat much, and since you have gotten back from Jhoto you have been uncharacteristically indifferent, isolated and uninterested. Did something happen?'' Reggie asked.

Paul looked over at Reggie standing in his doorway. Paul's eyes flicked from his brother's face, down to think about his reply and then back up to his face. ''Nothing to worry about…I'll be fine, really. Go take your shower!''

Reggie sighed. ''You know where am I.'' He said in defeat, before closing Paul's door and leaving. Paul heard Reggie's bedroom door close.

Paul wondered if he had been losing weight, he didn't think he had. Standing up he made his way over to his un-suite bathroom and looked in the mirror. His pants were a little looser on him around the waist, not a worrying amount but enough to notice. His broad shoulders and biceps hadn't changed, the muscles of his abs seem more visible however, but he wasn't worried. He wasn't stupid enough to starve himself, he just wasn't hungry.

Switching off the bathroom light Paul slumped back onto his bed. Situating himself under the covers, he switched off the lamp and put his arms behind his head closing his eyes. The images of Ash and his yellow rodent rotated in his mind like every night since Ash had been admitted to hospital. It prevented him from sleeping and made him wonder if Ash had made a full recovery. Not knowing if Ash was even okay or not made it harder to move on, and now that he had tasted Ash's lips, it wasn't as easy either. He had contemplated calling the hospital to see if he had been discharged but he didn't want anyone to find out he cared, especially not Ash. At this point however, he really was reconsidering it. At the end of the day, Paul really just wanted to forget about him and move on.

-OOO-

The next morning Paul woke up later then he had intended because he had trouble falling to sleep. On the way to his bathroom, he could see Reggie feeding the Pokemon outside from his bedroom window.

Reggie didn't notice Paul watching him for a few moments before going into his bathroom, but he did notice a large orange shape flying closer. He wondered if it could have been a Vespiquen at first but as it got nearer the shape was all wrong. Eventually he recognized it as the Kanto region Pokemon Charizard. It was strange to see a Charizard in Sinnoh, stranger still when it landed on his property, but he was pleasantly surprised when a family face was revealed to have been its trainer.

''Ash! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you back to Sinnoh?'' Reggie smiled as he approached the fire-flying type Pokemon. Pikachu leaped down and greeted Reggie cheerfully who bent down and fussed the little electric type.

''Well…ermm, I came to see Paul! Is he around?'' Ash asked, hoping he would be but nervous at the same time.

''Paul huh? Yes, he is here, but he hasn't been in the best of moods.'' Reggie stood back up and looked at Ash thinking. ''Why don't come down, Pikachu can go play if he likes and we can go inside. Charizard is welcome to stay out too but he might startle the baby Pokemon.'' Reggie explained noticing the baby Eevee and Turtwig hiding.

''Cool!'' Ash slid down Charizard's back, almost falling as he landed on the grass. Gasping and Wincing in pain from jolting his leg Reggie grew concerned as Ash leaned onto his cane for support.

''Ash what happen, are you okay?'' Reggie grabbed Ash's arm and steadied him.

''I'm good… Thanks.'' He said returning Charizard to his Pokemon ball then walking towards the house with a slight limp. determined to see Paul.

''What happened?'' Reggie asked again as he walked along side Ash to the house.

Ash stopped for a moment and gave Reggie confused look. ''Didn't Paul tell you?'' He asked.

''Paul hasn't told me much of anything for a long time. Does this have something to do with why he hadn't been himself lately?'' Reggie asked.

Continuing the journey and entering the house via the sliding side doors, they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Reggie served up two glasses of water and listened as Ash recalled what really happened during the storm. The only parts Ash never mentioned were the ones regarding sexuality and certain feelings, including Paul kissing him. Ash then explained how Paul had left him at the hospital after giving them details of his injury and illness. Ash was just explaining what had been wrong with him when they heard Paul descending the stairs. Paul had walked into the kitchen, took one look at Ash smiling up at him, then with a look of shock, he turned and hastily left the room without a single word.

''Paul!'' Both Reggie and Ash called to him confused.

Ash attempted to follow Paul but he was already going up the stairs, a few seconds later and a door slammed shut loudly before locking. Ash flinched and was thought it was a miracle that Paul still had a door. As Ash went to start his way up the stairs Reggie stopped him and explained how Paul has been acting lately. Reggie shared his concerns with Ash sensing there was more to his story then he had shared. Reggie still doubted there was any point trying to talk to Paul if he had locked himself in his room though.

''Reggie, I think this my fault! I think I can sort this out, trust me! I just need him to listen, he can do that through a closed door!'' Ash explained.

Reggie nodded and decided to return to his work leaving Ash to try. If it could help Paul get back to normal then it was worth a shot. Ash had slowly climbed the stairs and knocked on Paul's door. As expected, he got no answer and the door was locked. Ash sank down the door and leaned against it and he spoke.

''I hope you can hear me Paul. I wish you would just open the door, I only wanna to talk to you.'' Ash tried. Sighing when he got no answer. He couldn't even hear any movement from inside so he went on. ''Listen Paul, don't take this the wrong way but it was a lot take in, wasn't the best time either.'' Still no response. ''Please let me know you at least hear me.'' Nothing. ''I'm not leaving! I'll sleep out here if I have to. I wanted you to know that… I might, possibly, be able to give you what you want. I think… I think I'm like you Paul. I think I'm…Gay. I don't know yet but…''

Ash heard the door unlock and then it opened. Looking up at Paul Ash just smiled hopefully, embarrassed at what he had said. Paul silently pointed to his room, signalling Ash to go inside.

Ash had difficulty standing up, causing Paul to frown and notice the cane. Leaning forward, Paul scooped a startled Ash up into his arms like a bride and carried him into his room. Ash was extremely embarrassed and probably had scarlet cheeks by the time Paul put him onto his bed. Paul went straight back out to the hallway, picked up the cane and handed it back to Ash before he went and shut his bedroom door.

Paul walked past the bed and over to his bedroom window where Ash noticed a burning cigarette in a green ashtray on the window ledge. The smoke blew out of the open window and Paul looked over to Ash as he picked it up and inhaled, sitting his arse on the ledge as his eyes scrutinizing him. Paul then exhaled the smoke out of the window before speaking.

''Start talking!'' He demanded. Every syllable was clear and Ash could tell he wanted straight answers. Paul had only opened the door because there was a chance Ash could give him what he wanted, which was a chance to be with him, as his boyfriend and lover. If Ash couldn't give him that, then it would be the sickest joke on him yet. Having to see Ash again, and still not having what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath in and out, Ash started playing with the bottom of his t-shirt. ''I've been thinking about you…a lot.'' He admitted, looking up at Paul to gauge his reaction. Ash could see he wasn't ready to respond yet and that he needed to keep taking. ''I spoke to… to my best friend. He helped me figure out that I was most likely…you know…gay, and that I just didn't know it yet. Well, not until now anyway. I meant I think I am, but, it's kinda hard to know for sure, you know?''

Paul puffed on his smoke and exhaled before turning to face Ash. ''I don't know. Why now?'' He asked.

Ash blushed. He had come all this way to confront Paul, kiss him and figure out if he was attracted to the eighteen-year-old but, he was clamming up now. He found it hard to breath, his hands had become sweaty, and Butterfree had hatched in his stomach again. ''Y-y-you!''

Paul slowly turned his head to face the boy sitting on his bed. It was hard keeping his distance and not losing his mind. Ash had on some ridiculous tracksuit instead of his usual jeans but, he was still so damn attractive, especially embarrassed and blushing. ''You think your gay, because of me. Why?'' Paul wanted Ash to come out and say it, to say he wanted him.

Ash didn't know how to answer Paul and gulped. Ash bit his lips, and then placed his index finger into the side of his lips deciding what to say. Paul watched Ash and groaned inside as he watched his lips moved, and his finger dance across his teeth and lips. To avoid being aroused Paul turned to face the window once more and continued smoking.

 _I've come all this way, I won't give up now_. Ash thought before speaking. ''I…Think I like you Paul!'' He blurted out.

Paul's stomach was hatching butterflies this time. He almost choked on the smoke of his cigarette. There was one thing that bothered him. Ash used the word 'think'. Remaining stoic he asked. ''You think?''

As Paul finished his cigarette, Ash stood up from the bed and limped over to Paul. He stopped a foot away from his face and looked into the dark purple, galaxy eyes staring back at him. Ash pursed his lips inwards before whispering. ''I…wanted to see if…if you'd let me… kiss you again to find out!'' He blurted out the six words and lowered his head.

Paul lifted Ash's chin and looked into his brown eyes, they were serious about this. He sincerely hoped Ash did like him, because It was the biggest risk he could take at this point. Rejection after this would be the knife to the heart that he might not come back from, but he couldn't deny the boy with the brown eyes asking him for a kiss.

Paul kissed him. Their lips colliding perfectly and Paul's hand held behind Ash's head pulling him in closer. Paul ran his bottom lip over Ash's hoping he would reciprocate the kiss, he hadn't yet.

Paul started to lift his head slowly feeling heart broken and angry, but at the same time Ash wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and forced their lips back together. Ash moved his lips in sync with Paul's, and when he opened his lips Paul used his tongue to explore the wet, warm confines of his mouth. Ash shivered and moaned, driving Paul's arousal sky rocketing.

Paul lifted Ash off the floor. Ash gasped and winced at the sudden jolt in his leg, Paul stopped concerned about him.

''Leg! Don't stop!'' Ash breathed, leaning forward to return his swollen wet lips into Paul's. He was lost in the moment and addicted to the sensations. The taste and the smell of Paul body, it drove crazy and he now knew this was what he wanted.

Paul didn't need telling twice. He let Ash's tongue explore his mouth as he carried him across the room, and carefully lay him down on his bed to resume the heated moment. Letting Ash's head fall onto his pillow he leaned down over him and took back dominance of the kiss. Paul removed his tongue and nipped Ash's bottom lip erotically, making him moan deeper into the kiss urgently.

Paul cock grew uncomfortably hard, but he fought the urge to rip Ash's clothes off and giving into his lust driven desired.

Ash's entire body tensed in an aroused spasm and relaxed as blood started to rush between his legs. He gasped and exhaled into Paul's mouth, tugging at the purple hair at the back of his neck. He wanted to feel Paul's chest against his and see what his body looked like beneath the layers of fabric blocking his view.

Ash started to pull off Paul's jacket. Paul helped and threw it onto the floor. Before Paul could resume kissing Ash's tender lips, the brown eyed boy in front of him was removing his own jacket that soon joined the floor. Paul went to lean forwards, but Ash placed both hands onto his chest.

''Take it off Paul!'' Ash demanded. Breathing heavily and sweating from the sheer rush of the moment.

Against every demand his body was making, he stopped and asked. ''Do you want me?'' Ash nodded and tried to pull up Paul's top off urgently, but he grabbed Ash's wrists. ''This isn't a one time offer. We do this…and your mine! You understand?'' Paul warned.

''As long as you're mine too…then yes! I want this.'' Ash breathed desperate for more body contact.

Paul was satisfied, and elated with the answer, he nodded before yanking off his t-shirt. Ash stared at Paul's body and could have drooled if Paul wasn't already removing Ash's t-shirt in exchange. Ash lifted his arms and when his sight returned onto Paul's chest, he ogled the toned muscles as he stroked down Paul's chest and abs, all the way down to his waist band.

Paul leaned forward pushing Ash down against the pillow, he left kisses along the length of his neck, suckling the skin. Ash instinctively lifted his head to present more flesh to his kisser. A spot was sucked under his jaw that made him gasp and Paul bit the area before licking up to his ear lobe and taking it between his teeth. Paul blew into Ash's ear making him shudder.

Paul's hand went down over Ash's shoulder, across his chest and over his small ab-muscles to his waist. Ash felt Paul's hand travel further south and cup his bulging erection, massaging slowly Ash gasped at the contact. It felt breath takingly amazing, so much that when Paul stopped, he lifted his hips subconsciously and whined.

Paul's hand disappeared down his own sweat pants and he sighed in relief as he freed his erection from the confines of his boxers. Moaning lowly at he back of his throat, he looked back at Ash feeling slightly self-conscious.

Paul had wanted to do this for such a long time, only he hadn't ever had sex with anyone before. His high sex drive was born from the discovery of a good wank, and he did that religiously every day. Ash had the ability to arouse him, it was Paul's guilty pleasure for the last three years to think of Ash in the shower.

''Take them off!'' Ash's deepen husky, breathless voice demanded, it was sexy and damn erotic. Eye half closed in pleasure, and sweating from arousal. Ash's hand reached for his own bulge and he cupped himself through his pants. Paul's eyes went wide. He really wanted this, badly! But he found himself hesitating. ''What's wrong?'' Ash asked.

''Nothing…I've never done this before!'' He admitted.

''Really?'' Ash sounded shocked. Sitting up he admitted ''Well…neither have I, but this feels right Paul. I want you!'' Ash stared into Paul's eyes then smiled. Tugging at Paul's sweat pants, Ash smirked and felt confident. ''I'll take mine off, if you drop yours.'' He teased.

Confronted with the challenge and painfully aroused he took the bait. Paul got of the bed and dropped his pants, never taking his eyes of Ash for a second.

Ash gasped at the well-endowed cock now standing to attention between Paul's legs and poking out from his boxers. Desperate to get back to the body contact he suddenly craved, Ash hurried to removed his own pants. He lifted his butt off the bed to move his tracksuit pants out from under his arse. He removed his left leg swiftly but slowed when it came to the right, wincing as he carefully slipped them down over his leg. Paul climbed back onto the bed and looked at the scar that was once an injury he had to clean and dress.

''I heard they were putting a metal rod into the bone, did they?'' Paul questioned.

''Yeah, just watch you don't put any weight any onto it, otherwise it's fine.'' Ash explained.

''I meant to…'' Paul tried talk but Ash cut him off.

''Shut up!'' Ash demanded, forcefully pushing Paul down and leaning over him to reconnect their lips.

Paul had never allowed anyone to order him around, and would never have tolerated it from anyone. In the privacy of his bedroom, and under the sexual circumstances, it was fucking hot! Ash being assertive to him was arousing. Ash was stronger then Paul had anticipated yet he was positive he could over power the boy physically if he wanted to. Paul was allowing Ash to get away with it because he liked it.

Ash's left hand wondered down and massaged Paul's cock who moaned into the kiss. Ash's started kissing Paul's neck before trailing kisses down his chest to his waist line, running his wet bottom lip along the skin there. Paul had no time to ask Ash what he was doing when he took Paul's cock into his mouth, making him throw his head back and moan at the sensation of the blowjob. Ash sucked slowly from the base up to the tip, releasing it with a wet pop.

Ash had become an animal, curiosity fueled by pure lust. Paul was stunned by Ash's confidence and turned on by his bold and dirty little mind. Yes, Paul had imagined this so many times, but receiving it was a whole new ball game.

Ash's tongue circled the swollen head and sucked teasingly moaning at his own pleasure he felt in sucking Paul off. Sinking his lips down to the base, he sucked as his raised his head and circled his tip again. Ash's hand cupped Paul's balls and massaged at them as he bobbed his head, slowly teasing the throbbing member.

Paul's stomach tensed and tightened as his cock became desperate for more. He had never managed to become so aroused and euphoric before, this was a new level of pleasure as he grew closer to his climax in record time.

As Ash grew custom to the width and length of the cock that he was servicing, he gained speed. All his eating competitions paid off, being able to shove hot dogs into your mouth and swallow them whole meant he could take Paul's entire length into his mouth and hardly gag at all. The taste of Paul's member was better however, and much more sensually pleasing. He wanted to taste Paul's cum and get his reward for his hard work, to win this new exciting challenge.

Paul's body twitched as he felt his climax reaching its breaking point. ''Fuck! Ash…'' He gritted his teeth and tapped Ash on his shoulder to stop him, but he ignored Paul and continued taking him deep and fast.

Ash's eyes watched Paul's face as he prepared for the load like a hungry child. Ash felt a light buzz vibrate against his lips as Paul's legs tensed and twitched. Paul reached his climax and released his cum into Ash's sweet, dirty little mouth. His eyes lidded and he moaned in pleasure. Paul looked at Ash as his cock finished shooting. The raven-haired trainer had taken the lot into his mouth. He looked at Paul in the eyes as he swallowed every drop and licked his lips moaning in pleasure at the taste.

''You drive me insane. You know that?'' Paul told him, placing his finger onto Ash's lips and pushing him back onto the bed. ''My turn!''

Before Ash could speak, Paul was kissing him with hunger and burning lust. His tongue fought for free exploration of his dirty little mouth. Suckling his swollen, cock sucking lips before pulling away and breaking a trail of saliva between them. Paul moved down to free Ash's erect dick from his boxer and griped it with his hand. Firmly and slowly he starting massaging and pumping, from the base all the way to tip.

Paul lowered his mouth and licked the tip of Ash's cock, watching his face the entire time. Ash moaned and pulsed his hips wanting more.

If Ash could do it, then Paul was going to prove he could do it likewise. Wrapping his lips around the tip he copied Ash's actions and sucked the head before sinking deeper. Ash's cock was just as well endowed but maybe just shy of an inch shorter than his own, still he found it very hard not to gag.

Paul sucked as he lifted off Ash's cock with a pop, before bobbing his head up and down.

Ash moaned and lifted his hips to go deeper into Paul's mouth, however, this time Paul gagged. ''Sorry! But it was so good Paul!'' Ash apologized breathless.

Paul felt pathetic, and Ash noticed the change in Paul's emotions. Ash sat up and kiss his neck, suckling at the soft tanned skin. ''It's fine Paul. You were doing great but if you don't like it, it's fine.'' He chuckled, sucking Paul's neck and making him moan.

Ash climbed into his lap and continued kissing his neck, chest and shoulders, leaving red patches and nipping at the skin. Paul's hand's roamed Ash's body, and when Ash found an area along Paul's collar bone that made him moan more intensely, Ash smirked and paid particular attention to that sweet spot.

Paul could feel Ash pulling at the hairs at the back of his neck, it was driving him insane and, he was getting hard again as Ash moved in his lap, gyrating his arse into him. Grabbing Ash's fat little arse, Paul had a desire he was unsure if Ash would go for, but then again, Ash was proving to be quite the impulsive little slut.

''What's wrong?'' Ash asked between kisses, having felt Paul's hands stop moving and his body go still.

''I want to fuck this fat little arse!'' Paul told him, squeezing Ash's butt cheeks. Paul stared in to his wide brown eyes trying to read his reaction. ''You don't have to let me, but I would very much like to.'' Paul admitted.

Ash thought about it before asking. ''Do you have lube?''

''No, I don't!'' Paul admitted, making note to get some and assuming he wouldn't get to shove it up Ash's arse today.

Ash continued kissing Paul's neck and asked another question that shocked Paul. ''Do you have any petroleum jelly?''

''I think so.'' Paul frowned, ''You would let me?'' Paul confirmed, getting excited and aroused at the thought.

''Mhmm, as long you don't just shove it in, its fine!'' Ash said looking into Paul's eyes. ''Your eyes are amazing Paul!'' Ash blushed.

Getting off the bed Paul turned to Ash, ''You have no issue sucking my cock, but blush when you look at my eyes, that's pathetic!''

''Hey! That's not pathetic…and I'm not blushing!'' Ash shouted at Paul as he disappeared into the bathroom smirking and chuckling a few times, ''I can always take my arse back you know!'' Ash threatened. He stroked his over stimulated, throbbing cock and moaned as Paul come out of the bathroom with a tub of petroleum jelly.

''You better not, and damn that's hot!'' Paul stated watching Ash stroking his own cock and moaning. Ash blushed again turning Paul on even more as he climbed back onto the bed. ''You are cute when you blush, I like it!''

Ash took the tub off Paul and opened the lid. He dipped his finger in and circled it in the thick substance before rubbing Paul's hard cock down with it. He could already feel his arsehole twitching in anticipation of the foreign object going up it but, he wanted it.

''Go slow Paul, you have a big cock. I should know, I sucked it!'' He said biting Paul's lower lip.

Paul moaned and almost threw Ash down on the bed to fuck his fat arse hard, but he restrained himself because he didn't want to hurt the boy. Instead he watched as Ash stood up on knelt his left knee on the bed with his right foot on the floor and placed his hands flat on the bed in front of him wiggling his bouncy little fat arse.

Paul went behind Ash standing up and stared at the moving butt cheeks in front of him. Placing the tub on the bed Paul cupped each check in his hand feeling the flesh there. ''Last chance?'' Paul asked groping his butt.

''Ahh…Do something already before my cock explodes!'' Ash begged, using one hand to rub his aching member and moaning.

Horny and aroused, Paul dipping his index and middle finger into the substitute lube coating his fingers generously. He then stuck both slowly into Ash's hole.

''Whoa!'' Ash exclaimed without pulling away, but his butt cheeks clenched.

''Does it hurt?'' Paul asked curiously slowly moving his fingers out.

''No, but it is weird and pleasing at the same time. Like Fuck that is hot!... Don't stop!'' Ash begged.

Paul reinserted his fingers and massaged the inside of Ash's hole. Pushing his fingers deeper he started thrusting his fingers in and out.

Ash moaned ''Put your cock in me Paul!''

Paul growled at the back of throat desperate himself to be inside Ash's sexy little arse. He removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Ash's entrance. Holding Ash by the thighs he slowly inched inside him, being careful not to hurt him in the process. Each time Ash gasped and clenched the bed Paul would stop and allow Ash to get accustomed to his size inside of him. When Paul was all the way inside, he could feel the tight muscles clenching around his cock and teasing him, making him desperate to pleasure his throbbing member. He wiggled Ash's arse with his hands without pulling out.

Ash started stroking his painful and neglected cock again before rocking on Paul's dick. Paul took the hint and started moving in and out of Ash's tight arse, listening to Ash's breathing increasing as he got faster.

Smacking into Ash's butt cheeks, Ash felt his prostate being stimulated and moaned louder as the intensity grew. Paul picked up the pace feeling his climax building for the second time that morning. Ash was desperate and close, moaning loudly and trying to stifle his cries by biting his lip. Paul liked hearing Ash's noises, they aroused him and were fucking hot!

Ash's bad leg being jolted made him hiss in pain but the pleasure was too good to stop. Ash begged and demanded him to keep going. Paul held Ash up by the waist supporting him, the slapping sounds as Paul fucked him harder, drowned out some of the noises him and Ash were making. Mostly Ash's!

''Are you…close?'' Ash asked, ''Because I'm about to…to lose it.'' Ash whimpered as his voice took on a higher tone. He desperately needed to cum and he was right there.

''Yeah, but fuck Ash, your still tight.'' Paul moaned. He loved the tightness and the feel of Ash's arse as it tensed around him.

Ash gasped and whimpered in pleasure as his orgasm hit. His legs wobbled and twitched as his cum shot out again, and again. Pulsating over his hand and onto Paul's bed until he was all out.

Paul wasn't far behind, depositing his second load inside of Ash and grunting as his orgasm surged.

Paul slowly pulled out of Ash and slumped on the bed. Ash collapsing besides him with his eyes closed. Both of them were totally spent and floating on cloud nine as they lay there regaining their breathing and in total disbelief of what just happened.

As their breathing calmed Ash blinked his eyes open and stated. ''Well that just happened!''


	10. Chapter 10- Getting to know you

**Unlikely Events**

 **Chapter 10 – Getting to know you**

When Ash regained his intellectual through process instead of his lust driven delirium, he became more aware of his impulsive decision to let kissing Paul escalate into an erotic make out session. Well, Amazing, mind blowing, and unbelievable sex!

Ash didn't quite know how he had managed to go from naught to sixty in such short space of time. One minute he was embarrassed and nervous, trying to work out what he would say to Paul. The next he had no inhibitions and just wanted to get lost in lustful sin. In laymen's terms, he desperately wanted to get fucked all of a sudden and didn't care how it happen. All it took was Paul's eyes and his vanilla latte colored lips on his, and Ash became a horny mess of teenage emotions. Ash always gave what he set his mind to, a hundred and ten percent with complete confidence. It appeared that was also true when he wanted to get laid, and boy had he.

The problem was, a few days ago he didn't even know if he was gay, or how he even really felt about Paul. Realizing he liked that introverted, reserved, standoffish personality of Paul's was half the battle. Ash also liked Paul's, persistence, determination, and often analytical traits. Under his callous, angry and unsocial demeanor, was someone who cared for people who mattered to him, and a human with a heart just like everyone else. What Ash didn't know, was the real guy behind the mask, the things you learn when you develop a friendship, unfortunately that was the one thing Paul and Ash have never had. That was the issue currently present. Paul was sexually attractive, clearly his type, and Ash wanted him, but he had only seen Paul's mask, not so much of what of what lay underneath.

-OOO-

Paul had cleaned and dressed before the other, and had even changed the bed covers already. He was now laying on his bed waiting for Ash to return. When Ash did emerge from Paul's bathroom clean and redressed, he stopped a few feet from the bed that he had previously defiled, and smiled nervously. Paul was giving Ash what looked like a pleased-questioning look.

''That was unexpected. You certainly got my attention alright, with that dirty little mouth of yours.'' Paul smirked, touching his bottom lip in memory of Ash's lips.

Ash blushed, not only at the remark and reminder of his temporary insanity, but also at the look Paul was giving him. ''Yeah, about that…'' Ash's hesitancy caused Paul to feel his heart plummet. He didn't look at all please, anger evident in his dark eyes. ''…Hear me out Paul!'' He added quickly, hoping he would listen and not jump the gun.

Paul wanted to throw Ash out of the house in fear of being rejected, but he clung onto the knowledge of Ash being an honest person, who told him 'he was Paul's and Paul's was his'. That it wasn't just for sex. Feeling indignant, Paul's eyes scrutinized Ash before he ground out the words angrily. ''If you've got something to say, say it!''

Ash sighed, ''I like you Paul, I do!... I just don't know you.'' Ash admitted.

''Of course you do! Oh, my mistake, it must have been another Ash Ketchum I met three years ago.'' Paul sarcastically rebutted, angrily.

''Don't be like that! You spent a lot time avoiding me and telling me to stay out of your way back then. I don't even know what food you like Paul. What your favorite Pokemon is, or favorite color, what your scared off or…'' Ash's rant was cut short by the painful jolt in his leg making him gasp. Ash winced leaning into the wall by the window and held his breath to wait out the pain. Paul rushed over and against Ash's protest, helped him sit down onto the bed.

''It's fine, it happens. I just over did it when we…you know.'' Ash sighed and winced again. ''I need to go and get my bag!'' Ash went to stand up but Paul announced he would get it, and had already exited the room before Ash could argue.

If he was honest, he didn't know if he could actually risk walking down the stairs yet and was just being stubborn, so Paul's unrelenting persistence was what he secretly needed. It was like they complemented each other in an unconventional way, or covered each other's negative traits. Where Paul was antisocial Ash had him covered, and where Ash needed someone to be more logical and keep him in check, Paul had his back.

Going down the stairs Paul sighed. He wouldn't let Ash overexert himself for a bag but it was also a good excuse to take a deep breath and control his anger. He had been scared of rejection and typical to his nature, he had masked it behind anger. Locating the bag in the kitchen at the table where Ash had left it, he turned and walked back towards the stairs. He hadn't bumped into Reggie at all thankfully, and assumed he was busy outside. He really didn't need his brother's questions right now. He returned to his room quickly before Reggie had a chance to spot him, and handed the bag over to Ash. Ash thanked him and then took out a bottle of water and a pill packet from a small box, popping one single white tablet into his hand.

''What are they?'' Paul asked nodding to the pills, generally concerned.

''I'm not sure exactly, I just know they help. They said something about antidepressants, anticonvulsants and pain alleviation medication. I was told to take these for the pain thought, every four hours. Or four times a day, I forget which. The others are like morning and night stuff.'' Ash explained handing the box over to Paul, and taking the pill with his water. ''I forgot the morning ones today though.'' He admitted once he lowered the water bottle from his lips, feeling stupid.

Paul handed Ash back the box. ''Did they not come with instructions?'' He asked.

''They did but…Mom has them I think.'' Ash admitted. ''I really don't want ask her because I kept saying I was fine and knew what I was doing. I just wanted to leave. I know, I'm pathetic!'' Ash sighed.

''Did I say that?'' Paul was serious.

''I guess not!'' Ash mumbled. ''But its true. I should have paid attention.'' Ash groaned at his own stupidity and flung himself backwards on to Paul's bed, his legs still over the side.

''Why do you need all that different shit anyway.'' Paul asked. ''Antidepressants or anticonvulsants?''

''To be honest Paul…I didn't really pay much attention. They just wanted me to gradually gain muscle or something, and talked about something to do with permanent nerve damage.'' He explained. ''They had me do physiotherapy at the hospital but as soon as I got home, they tried to keep me in bed, especially mom. I'm sick of being treated like I can't do anything, or might break if tried to go down a few stairs. So, what If I face planted the post at the bottom of the stairs? I've done worse.''

Paul looked at Ash's cheek. ''I was wondering about that.'' He admitted pointing to the yellow area on his face. Ash rolled his eyes, then he covered his face with his t-shirt, by pulling it up and exposing his lower abdomen. Paul yanked it back down and Ash stuck out his tongue before throwing his arms over face. ''People care about you, their just ignorant. They think they know what you require and won't be told differently.'' Paul explained.

''Do you care Paul?'' Ash Asked.

Paul was offended. If he didn't care, he would have left him in the storm to die. Straddling Ash, Paul pinned the boy's arms above his head, and leaned closer to his face looking into his brown eyes. ''You really have to ask that?''

''I guess not.'' Ash whispered. The answer was already painted in Paul's eyes. Paul cared for him, and wanted him.

Ash Leaned up and kissed him. ''I do like you Paul. I just want to get to know what's under your mask. The real you I see in your eyes! I shouldn't have gotten so carried away earlier. I just couldn't help myself after that kiss. It was amazing, but I really don't know where that came from.'' Ash looked away nervous and embarrassed.

Paul sighed and rolled off Ash, sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. ''So, it was a mistake, is that what your telling me?''

''Oh god no!'' Ash replied instantly, sitting up. ''It was amazing Paul! Even better than the day I started my Pokemon journey, or won the veil conference in the Kamito region. In fact, it was more awesome then anything I have even felt in my entire life. I'd actually like to do it again.'' Ash admitted shyly. Paul looked at him calculatingly. ''I just want to get to know you some more first. You know, it's like battling with a Pokemon and you don't know its attacks, or speed, or anything. It could be a really powerful Pokemon but you can't get very far without knowing stuff about it first.''

Paul considered what Ash had said, and it did make sense. It reminded him of when Ash's Turtwig evolved into a Grotle, and he knew nothing about how it had changed.

''Alright. Transparent!'' Paul said after a pregnant pause, confusing Ash who frowned. ''My favorite color is transparent!'' He clarified.

''That's not even a color.'' Ash argued.

''I don't have a favorite color. I like things transparent and see through. No bullshit that way!'' Paul explained. Ash chuckled. ''What's so funny?''

''You're real unique Paul!'' Ash smiled ''That's what makes you special.''

Paul glanced at Ash. He had a way of making him internally smile, but he remembered the topic they were talking about and decided to go on. ''Losing you. That's what scares me.'' Paul admitted staring ahead at the door.

Ash put his hand on Paul's shoulder. ''You know what Paul? I don't think you will. After today, I think it's pretty obvious that my sexuality isn't an issue, and I _do_ like you. There's a lot I don't know about you yet though, but I'll tell you what I do know. I really don't want someone to tell me bullshit, and I know _you_ won't! I know that you care, that you saved my life and stuck with my pathetic arse through that storm. I know that you have amazing eyes, and must have the power to use attract because…wow! And Paul…I know I want the chance to be with your Beedrill arse.''

Paul gave Ash a quizzical unamused look. ''I'll explain later!'' Ash breathed. ''But Paul…I don't know if it will be forever, and I don't like all that mushy romantic stuff but, we can at least learn about each other, together right? If you let me. What I'm trying to say is that, I'm up for it and…maybe we could give the…boyfriend thing a shot and, see what happens next, where we end up.'' Ash looked at Paul with inward pursed lips, nervously anticipating Paul's reply.

''Are you, asking me to be your boyfriend?'' Paul asked with a raised brow, leaning over Ash and pushing him back down on the bed.

''Yeah!'' Ash gulped, biting his bottom lip and looking up into Paul's eyes.

Paul looked at the big brown eyes below him and gently moved his wild raven hair from his face. ''As my boyfriend, I warn you now, I'm never letting you go.'' Paul put his lips against Ash's before he could speak, and sucked his bottom lip running his teeth across them. Ash reciprocated the kiss and moaned into Paul's mouth.

''I'll take the risk'' Ash breathed, hungry for more of Paul's moist vanilla lips.

The kissing got heated and fiery quickly, their arms started to roam over each other's body. A voice at the back of Ash's mind reminded him that he had just come down from one mind-blowing session of sex, losing his virginity in the process. Is was too soon to 'go there' again, but Paul was addicting. Ash was like a Heracross to sap once he'd had one taste of Paul's naughty kisses, and inhaled the scent that was Paul. His deep aged perfume mixed with the scent of his shampoo and his natural smell, was like a narcotic. That combination under Paul's touch morphed him into a sexual beast and Ash knew it wouldn't be the last time.

Over powered by desire, Ash couldn't find the words or strength to stop it escalating, nor did he truly want to. A part of him wanted to be sensible and cut it off now. It was too soon, besides, his arsehole still ached and his refractory period had barely been given enough time to recharge and produce any more 'end product', however, he was being driven by a primitive sexual desire he never even knew he had.

A tiny part of Ash was relieved when Reggie knocked on the bedroom door, interrupting them. Paul mumbled a string of curse words angrily as he went to open it. Ash wiped his lips and took a deep breath, coming down from the high he was on as he exhaled shakily, longing for more contact all the same.

''Is every okay?'' Reggie asked Paul through the gap in the door. He tired to see inside Paul's room, presumably looking for Ash, but the door wasn't open wide enough. ''I just wanted to let you know that I was preparing some food. I take it Ash is still here because Pikachu is outside playing, he is more than welcome to stay for lunch.'' Reggie seemed hopeful. Paul went to decline the offer, much to Reggie's dismay, but Ash had other ideas.

''That would be great Reggie, I'm starved!'' Ash announced from the bed. As if on que, his stomach grumbled. Chuckling embarrassed, he looked down.

''I guess I could eat.'' Paul admitted in defeat, trying not to smirk at his boyfriend's predicament. Reggie smiled and starting walking away when Paul spoke up again. ''My boyfriend needs his energy anyway.'' He informed him in his normal tone, before closing and locking his bedroom door.

It took a few second for the announcement to sink in. Reggie was half way down the stairs when his eyes opened wide and turned to look at Paul's bedroom door.

Inside the bedroom Paul said three words. ''Where was I?'' before walking over to bed.

-OOO-

At the dinner table Reggie had served the food and encouraged Ash to dig in. Far to engrossed in the delicious meal and trimmings, Ash missed the look Paul gave Reggie, almost daring him to say what he obviously was so desperate to.

Reggie cleared his throat. ''What's this I hear about you two, I must admit, I'm shocked! It's a bit fast don't you think.'' Reggie frowned, expressing his opinion and watching them both.

Ash almost choked on his food and reached for his juice coughing. Paul watched Ash regain his composure and then looked at his brother.

''How is it any different than you with Maylene?'' Paul asked.

''Me and Maylene liked each other before I asked her out. Then she became my girlfriend later on. You two weren't exactly desperate to hold hands. You used to say you didn't like him and complain that he was pathetic, no offence Ash.'' Reggie disputed.

''Non-taken'' Ash said, sipping his drink and noticing Paul getting agitated. He wanted to say something but Reggie wasn't wrong.

''I guess I said that, but it's really none of your business, see. The point is, Ash is my boyfriend now and I don't need your opinions.'' Paul told his brother.

Reggie sighed, ''This house has thin walls Paul.'' He revealed. Obviously having heard them during their sexual adventures upstairs.

An embarrassed Raven-haired boy looked down at table, he wanted to sink into a black hole. Paul looked indifferent to his comment and continued eating.

When Paul didn't reply, Reggie continued. ''You're old enough to make your own choices… or mistakes. I just don't want either of you getting hurt. Are you sure, this is what you both want?''

Paul looked at Ash wanting him to confirm it. Ash nodded without hesitation and Paul nodded once.

-OOO-

This tension eventually settled and Reggie became more excited about the idea. He still couldn't believe that Ash and Paul were together, and kept announcing that it was the last thing he expected. Paul admitted to Reggie that Ash was the reason for his behavior change when he returned from Jhoto, but wouldn't elaborate any further. Ash on the other hand, told Reggie that Paul had kissed him in the cave and that's how things had started, but he was also careful not to divulge too much detail, because he wasn't sure how Paul would react. Paul on the other hand, admitted to liking Ash since he was Fifteen.

Ash gawped, ''You did? But you…'' He remembered Paul's words;

''… _I was fifteen when I realized I was gay for certain. I bumped into someone, he had an effect on me more than anyone ever has. I soon fell hard for him, I wanted him, but I never told him that. We went separate ways with different goals, I never saw him again.''_

''Wait, In the cave… I was the one you were talking about?'' Ash asked shocked. Paul had always been rather hostile towards him. ''You never told me. You never showed any sign…''

''That's was the point. Remember what else I told you?'' Paul asked.

Ash nodded and then smiled at Paul. He understood the reason that Paul didn't feel comfortable telling guys he liked them, his past experiences weren't exactly encouraging. They were rivals back then as well, both with the same goal to win the Sinnoh league. It didn't help they had opposite training morals and ideals though. Perhaps they still did, but like a coin exists whole and as one, it has two sides. Two sides facing in opposite directions, but bound together traveling the same journey.

''You should have told me Paul. I know why you didn't but… I might have understood instead of thinking you just had a stick up your arse!''

Reggie chuckled, he had been listening intently on their conversation. His little brother seemed to be slowly opening up to someone for the first time in years, maybe not in the conventional way, but it warmed his heart to see that Ash had a positive effect on Paul. Maybe Paul would find happiness with Ash, he could hope right?

Paul blinked, his eyes reacted slightly, his face almost expressionless. ''Maybe you should be concerned about your own arse.''

Ash turned scarlet. ''Paul!'' he shouted at his boyfriend, rubbing his face as if to remove the heat there. Paul smirked ever so slightly.

Reggie chuckled. ''Maybe I was worried for nothing. You two are rather cute together now that you're not rivals and have settled your differences.''

''Reggie, you know I don't do cute. Ash on the other hand…'' Paul said, looking at Ash.

''I am not cute!'' Ash argued. A baby Eevee walked into the kitchen with his Pikachu, ''Now that's cute!'' He gushed over the Pokemon.

Ash limped over and bent forwards in front of Eevee. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Eevee hesitantly sniffed Ash's hand. Deciding it was safe, the small fox Pokemon allowed Ash to pick him up and stroke its fur.

''That one is almost ready to go to his new home.'' Reggie explained as he stood up from the table to take the plates to the sink. ''Its new trainer is excited but she is rather shy like this Eevee, so they should get on very well together.''

''That's good, Pokemon and trainers should be compatible, helps them bond, right?''

''That very true Ash. Its important Pokemon and trainers trust each other and get along. I have to make sure the Pokemon goes to the right trainer.'' Reggie explained.

Paul rolled his eyes and snorted in disagreement. Both Ash and Reggie ignored his reaction. Paul didn't say anything, but started helping to clean the table. Ash rubbed noses with the small Eevee, before putting him down to help take thing into the kitchen. Pikachu made a noise wanting to be acknowledged so Ash stroked him.

''I missed you Pikachu, did you have fun outside?'' Ash asked as he stroked his head.

''Pika Pi!'' Pikachu nodded.

''Come on Pikachu, lets help.'' Ash said.

Pikachu jumped down happily and helped take things into the kitchen.

''Wow! Thank you Pikachu.'' Reggie was impressed as he took the bowl from the electric type Pokemon. ''He is well trained Ash, you must have spent a lot of time with him''

''Yeah, he has never left my side in 8 years. We have been though a lot together. He is my best friend, right Pikachu?'' Ash called over his shoulder as he placed the glasses in the sink.

''Chu!'' Pikachu confirmed, bringing along the salt and pepper shakers.

-OOO-

Paul carried over the last of the things and took a cloth to wipe the table. Reggie had done the washing up and Ash asked if he could do anything else. Reggie dismissed Ash as he was the guest, so he went to play with Pikachu and Eevee for a while.

Once everything was cleaned away Paul stood watching Ash as he sat on the floor, fussing over the two Pokemon. He didn't understand the point of spoiling or playing with them, but he accepting that part of Ash.

Reggie picked up a clip board and looked over it. ''I still have a lot of work to do. I assume you two want to spend sometime together before you go Ash?'' Reggie asked, assuming that Paul wouldn't be helping him today.

Paul was more Reggie's assistant, currently learning the trade from his brother as he hadn't traveled for a while. He wasn't exactly working for Reggie and so he didn't have to work if he didn't want to. Paul was now more interested in Ash's plans. It hadn't dawned on him yet that Ash would be leaving, so much had happen since he woke up this morning that it hadn't crossed his mind.

''Where are you staying?'' Paul asked.

Ash explained he was staying at the Pokemon center, and to Reggie's surprise, Paul had beaten him in asking Ash if he wanted to stay there instead. Ash hadn't been sure and said he would think about it. When Reggie had asked how long he planned to stay in Sinnoh, Ash had been hesitant. He explained he wasn't sure, but had promised his mother he wouldn't be gone too long, and that he still had to tell her about his and Paul's new relationship.

Reggie understood but Paul was starting to realise the predicament. A lot had happened that morning and in the last four hours Paul had seen Ash again, lost his virginity to the boy, and gained a boyfriend. He never believed these things would ever happen to him. What would happen now though?

-OOO-

Back in Paul's room, sitting on the bed, Paul had been listening to Ash's conversation with his mother for the last twenty minutes. Ash had borrowed the video phone from Reggie, and was holding it in his lap. Paul had noticed how much Ash's mother fussed over her son, and in a way, it made him glad he only had Reggie. Ash sighed, annoyed with his mothers nagging and the way she went on and on. Ash turned to Paul who was sitting behind him and shrugged, giving an apologetic help me look.

''…have been ever so sweet. They miss you honey we all do. I just hope your looking after yourself and eating well, and don't forget to take your medication Ash I know what you're like.'' Delia said.

Catching Paul's attention, he watched as Ash seemed to debate whether or not to ask his mother about his medication. Paul decided to intervene. He shifted positions and before Ash knew what was happening, Paul had taken the video phone off him and was talking to his mother, face to face.

''Mrs Ketchum, right?'' He asked a surprised Delia.

Ash was about to take back the video phone but Paul put up his hand, and pointed to the bed next to him. Ash moved round and sat next Paul frowning at his boyfriend intentions.

''You must be Paul. Its finally nice to have a face to the name. You know when Ash told he was staying with a friend I was relieved but I don't know why he never mentioned you before.'' Delia said.

''It must have slipped his mind'' Paul replied, glancing over at Ash who looked down at his lap. ''Ash has medication correct? How often he should be taking it?'' Paul asked.

''Oh, Ash! You have forgotten again haven't you. I keep telling him but he never listens…''Delia was saying. Just like Ash's he started to zone out and missed the rest of what his mother was saying.

Ash felt stupid and embarrassed now that his mother knew he had forgotten again. He was relieved that Paul was asking, but it didn't make him feel any better. He should have been annoyed that Paul had intervened without even asking him first but he wasn't.

Ash started to think about home, and when he would go back. He wanted to find a new region to explore but wasn't in a hurry to get going. Now he had Paul to think about to. Would Paul go with him to Pallet town? He had already been to Kanto once before, he remembered Paul telling them once.

''…are you listening?'' Paul asked him.

Ash realized he had zoned out and gave a nervous chuckle scratching the back of his neck. ''Sorry, was just thinking about something''

''Never mind. I will write it down for you, then you can forget as much as like.'' Paul told him.

''Well Ash, Paul, I have to go now. Please stay in touch Ash, and let me know when you're coming home.'' Delia told him.

Once the call had ended and the video phone was placed on the bedside table. Ask sighed and thanked Paul. Paul nodded and noticed Ash was thinking about something.

''What's on your mind?'' Paul asked.

''I was just thinking. I have to go home at some point, and I really want to find a new region to explore eventually but, I don't know what you want to do.'' Ash explained. ''Getting to know each other will be a bit difficult if I'm miles away.''

''So, I could come with you.'' Paul offered as a solution.

''Really, you'd do that? Oh man that's awesome!'' Ash made a fist and smiled. He then went serious again. ''What about Reggie though, doesn't he need your help?''

Paul Shock his head. ''He doesn't need me scaring away his clients. The only reason I stopped traveling was because I forgot why I became a trainer in the first place. I managed to get the brave symbol in the end, I revenged my brothers lost, but It got to a point where, I didn't know what the point was anymore. Pokemon only had so much power, there was always someone out there with the upper hand. I didn't know if I was just wasting my time. You beat me in the Sinnoh league when I was sure you were just some pathetic trainer bent on trust and faith, and to be honest, I spent a lot of time self-reflecting.''

Ash smiled. He couldn't believe Paul was opening up to him. It was the side of Paul he knew was there all this time, masked beneath a hard shell and hidden by rivalry. This was what Ash was looking forward to, getting to know the man that stole his first kiss and his virginity only a few hours ago. He could listen to Paul's voice all day, but the rarity of hearing more than callous remarks or a few words was still new to him.

Paul frowned ''What?''

Ash leaned round and pulled Paul closer to him so he could kiss his boyfriend. He was still smiling when he pulled away. ''Thank you Paul!''

''What for?'' Paul asked, confused.

''For letting me in.'' Ash replied. Leaning in to satisfy his need for another taste of Paul's soft latte lips. ''I know you don't usually say much and it feels good knowing you can talk to me.''

Paul rolled over on top of Ash and stared into his eyes. He had told him more then he usually shared with anyone. It hadn't been something he had planned to do but, it had just happened. It felt like something he could get used to doing, but only with the brown eyed boy beneath him. ''I think I love you, you know!'' He admitted, taking Ash by surprise, and himself in the process.

''I-I-I think, I could, m-maybe love you too Paul'' He stuttered.

''Well, work on it! Because I'm not letting you go!'' He told Ash firmly.

Paul pulled Ash up and grabbed onto the sides of his face with both hands, forcefully kissing Ash's lips, as if to infect the boy with love like it were contagious. Ash had such edible lips, thick and plump, moistened by his wet mouth. Suckling his bottom lip, he ran teeth over them, biting the sensitive skin. Ash's moans were erotic and allowed Paul to force in his tongue as his lips parted.

Ash pulled at Paul's hair and bit the intruding tongue. As it retreated from his mouth, he sucked Paul's top lip and nipped at the flesh, eliciting a deep growl from his lover. It fueled Paul, making him want to fight for dominance and power over the kiss.

Paul used his thumb and index finger to squeeze Ash's cheeks, forcing his jaw open, and fighting with his tongue for entrance. Their tongues danced into one another like a sword fight until Paul's found access and licked the inside of Ash's cheeks. Satisfied with winning the battle he moved his hands to run over the flesh of Ash's shoulder, lips kissing more slowly.

They pulled apart from the kiss leaving a wet trail of saliva. Ash licked his swollen lips and then demanded more. Their lips met again and round two of the battle started. Their previous discussion forgotten about due to their current, sensational state of affairs.

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Hi dear readers.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this story. This was going to be my last chapter, but recently I have been looking over it and am not happy with certain things. I have therefore decided to re-write this story. It will remain mostly the same - but i'm hoping to try and improve the spelling and grammar, possibly add some new details, and possibly change some more minor details. Once I have re-written this story, I plan to make a sequel. The sequel will start from where this book ends and will most likely be Paul and Ash getting to know each other as they travel to Pallet town and met Ash's mum.  
**

 **Currently I am working on HTTYD fan-fiction - so it will be a while I get to that unfortunately, however, for anyone that cant wait for more, believe me I am just as keen to get started on this new plan of mine as you are to red it. LOL**

 **Let me know in the reviews (or PM) what you though of this story, and maybe you have some advice for my re-write, or sequel. I would really love to know what you all thought.**

 **This is my first comashipping sex story. Writing mature content or sex, is new to me and something I am trying to get better at. I love Paul and comashipping in my favorite Pokemon shipping! I really wanted to try and keep the characters in character but had to take into effect that they are now 18 and hope I gave good reasoning for periods that seemed out of character.**

 **I am trying to self-teach myself the rules of grammar but its very hard for me to pick up. If you read my profile, I have mentioned this a little. Anyway-** **I thank everyone who has gotten this far and taken the time to read.**

 **xxx**


End file.
